The Golden Sun Oneshot Service
by Vyctori
Summary: Request one-shots of virtually all genres. See inside for rules and suggestions. First come, first serve. Please allow quite a few weeks for delivery. Ninth One: Golden Chances, for HKI. IsaacMia, onesided JennaIsaac.
1. Explanation of Service and Rules

The Golden Sun One-Shot Service

V. S. Windheart, Akachi, Daito Dei Gratia, Empress Dotdotdot, Super Sheba, and Yoshimi Takahashi

All right, here's my latest crazy idea. I've decided to start a service where you, the readers, can request one-shot fics through your reviews that will be written by yours truly. The way this will work is on a first-come, first serve basis. If you want a one-shot about a certain subject, then leave a review stating as much information as you wish me to have on hand. For instance, you could outline the whole plot or simply say you'd like, for example, an Isaac/Mia fic.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Daito Dei Gratia has offered his services! Daito technically is an "in case" author, who will be writing whatever the remainder of us don't feel comfortable writing, until he finishes the excellent "Petition of Repetition." Super Sheba has also joined our party (cue special Golden Sun music)! Her list of rules is also below.

In between updates to _The Golden Sun One-Shot Service_, I seriously recommend that you go check out the other authors' works. In other words, do so or die a very slow, painful death. ^_^ Okay?

Before I explain much further, I'd like to lay down a few of my personal rules and guidelines.

Vyctori's Rules: No Windshipping, hentai, ecchi, lemon, or incest fics. Also, no requests for fics specifically made to bash a certain character (not even Alex!). And, if you want a romance fic, no pairings with a greater than fifteen year age difference (Piers is excluded from this rule).

I tend to discourage fics where I write you in as the main character, especially as a romance. If you really want a fic written this way, I'll send it to you privately when I get a chance, however, not only will they be slower to write, but I won't post it here on ff.net.

Also, I'd prefer if you didn't ask for a rape fic or a death/murder fic, because those are very difficult to write and tend to upset me. However, if you've got your heart set on this, then I'll write it. Death fics involving Conservato and Babi are encouraged (I'm not even sure if I'm joking on this one).

So now that I've said what I _won't_ do, what _will_ I do? Virtually every genre, for one thing. Keep in mind that I almost exclusively write romances, so you'll probably get best results if you request something along those lines. I also will write yaoi, yuri, slash, and shounen/shoujo ai. But I've never written a non-heterosexual pairing before, so my first efforts might be fairly bad. I'm trying to keep an open mind, though.

Basically, I'll write anything that doesn't break one of my personal rules (even a Mia/Agatio fic 0_o;;;), so long as it's between G and PG-13, or a very light R. This whole collection has, for now, a PG-13 rating, just to be safe (since I don't know what you lot are going to request).

Just to let you know, these are my favourite pairings for romance: Saturos/Menardi, Sheba/Felix, Jenna/Garet, Jenna/Piers, Isaac/Mia, Karst/Puelle. So if you request a fic about one of these couples, you'll be in my good books!

Remember that if you request a very unusual pairing, it will take longer for me to come up with a good plot and post it. Requesting a Felix/Sheba will get your fic written much faster than a Saturos/Piers (because the logistics would just about finish me).

Also, one very important note: DO NOT PELT ME WITH STUPID REQUESTS JUST TO SEE WHAT I WILL AND WILL NOT WRITE! If you're asking for something, you should have a genuine interest in seeing the story written. If not, you're just wasting my time and yours.

Yoshimi's Rules And Regulations: First off, no ecchi, hentai, lemons, yaoi, yuri, incest, or anything beyond a PG-13. No pure romance either; that's what the others are strong at. No death stuff, or I'll make myself cry. No character bashing; only poking some friendly humour at them.

What I will do is humour (mainly). That's what I do best. Self-insertions are allowed, but no romance between yourself and another. Give a good description of how you'd like to be portrayed. If you'd like other authors to be involved, they'll have to review themselves and give the okay. Any romance will have to be _very_ slight (e.g. The characters are already together and they don't do much).

You'll have to be specific. For example, whether to put it in script or normal writing mode, whether you think the antagonists are evil, any special opinions on certain things that you want involved, the plot, of course, any characters that need to be/shouldn't be in the story. Anything not mentioned pretty much means you give me the right to use my imagination, which can be a scary thing, let me tell you.

Empress Dotdotdot's Rules: No hentai/ecchi/citrus, no incest or rape fics. Nothing beyond a PG-13 rating. She also has trouble with Piers/Mia romances—give those to me, Vyctori. Occasionally, Windshipping, but only if she's in the mood. She will do death/suicide fics and sometimes murder fics.

Daito Dei Gratia's Rules And Regulations: I'll write anything but yaoi and mudshipping. The rating cannot be below PG. NO CHARACTER BASHING and SELF-INSERTIONS. I'll do all couples but Isaac/Mia, Garet/Jenna, Garet/Mia, Piers/Mia, and Proxshipping since there are two Proxshippers already.  
  
I like unique pairing but I do have limits mind you. I'm very good at writing angst, romance, action, and stuff most authors are afraid to write like death fics and incest. I probably won't write humour.   
  
Important note: I'm sort of the "in case" author of the staff so I only write when needed. Also I have the right to refuse to write at all.
    
    Super Sheba's Rules: 
    
    1) I like to write Mudshipping, Proxshipping, Flameshipping, 
    
    Felix/Sheba shipping (though I will write Windshipping; I have nothing against that).  I'll write other stuff if you ask, but the fic may come out faster if it's one of those pairs.
    
    2) No guy/guy, girl/girl pairings, hentai, incest, or rape
    
    3) No limes or lemons
    
    4) I like to keep it to PG unless it is for violence.
    
    5) No self-insertions
    
    I'll write almost anything else unless I can find no ideas to make a fic out of it.
    
    Akachi's Rules: I won't do lemons, hentai, or ecchi. I will do just about any pairing, as well as any genre, excluding the stuff stated above. 

The pairings I am good with are: Garet/Jenna, Isaac/Mia, Jenna/Picard, Picard/Hama, Karst/Agatio, Karst/Felix, and Saturos/Menardi, not necassarily in that order. And I'm neutral on the Felix/Sheba/Ivan love triangle, so any Windshipping stories will be fine for me to write. And if a reader/reviewer wants an incest story that badly, I'll do it, though I can't guarantee it'll be good, because I find the concept disgusting.

*****

So there you go. I'll do one, _possibly_ two one-shots a week, since I still have other fics I'm writing. I tend to have a lot of things on the go, so don't be disappointed if it takes a while for me to get your fic out. Some really difficult one-shots to write might take up to two weeks. Don't despair if I'm a little slow—unless your request was obviously to get on my nerves, I haven't forgotten about your fic, and you'll see it soon.

Any questions?

Oh, and to tide you over until I write up the next person's request, the next chapter is a one-shot I just recently did as a thank you to Empress Dotdotdot, called "Embraces." 

Don't forget to request a one-shot, and review normally, too. I like reviews. A lot. If you don't review, I may have to get my muse, Menardi, to start threatening you all. Okay? ^_^


	2. Embraces, for Empress Dotdotdot

Embraces

For Empress Dotdotdot

Summary: Hugs can be either friendly or romantic. Piers and Jenna experience embraces of both kinds...

A/N: I wrote this for Empress Dotdotdot as a thank you for helping me out one time, and for being such a great Weird Sister of Proxshipping. Why don't you go read her fics one you're finished this?

~ * * * ~

Piers smiled happily, gazing about the misty lanes of Lemuria. "This is so wonderful! I'm finally home again!"

Jenna, walking alongside him, grinned at his enthusiasm. "At long last."

"You must be some thrilled to be back, huh, Piers?" Sheba piped up.

"You bet!" the normally calm Lemurian declared. "I want to go everywhere! See _everyone!_" He dashed on ahead, all the while beaming like a fool.

Felix shook his brown-haired head in amusement. "I haven't seen Piers this animated since we got his Black Orb back!"

"Was he even as overjoyed as he is right now?" Sheba wondered.

Jenna watched Piers greet the other Lemurians. While most appeared pleased at his return--some were even somewhat startled to see him alive--none were able to shrug off the languor that held them prisoner in its tight embrace. As she moved to catch up with Piers, she wondered if Piers had been like them before being swept away by the tidal wave, and if he would return to an existence as slow as the movement of the glaciers of Tundaria when he eventually came home for good. She found she didn't want to even consider such a thing. She had grown too fond of Piers in the nearly two months he joined their quest to stand seeing him lose his spark. Or was fond even the right word...?

"Piers, wait for the rest of us!" Kraden chuckled. "This old body can't move as fast as you seem to be able!"

Piers returned to their side. "Sorry, Master Kraden. It's just been so long since I've been home that I've missed this place dreadfully. Before this, I had never left Lemuria in my entire life."

"So, whom do you live with?" Jenna wanted to know.

"My Uncle and my Mother," he replied. "I can't wait to introduce you to them!"

"Let's go meet your family!" Sheba requested. "The rest of Lemuria can wait, right, Felix?"

Felix nodded. "I also wish to meet your family. They must be excellent people indeed if they're half as kind as you, Piers."

Piers flushed. "Felix, stop. You're embarrassing me!"

"It's true, though!" Jenna chipped in.

"Um, my house is up this way." Piers changed the subject. "Follow me."

He led them past a wide-mouthed fountain and up a set of stairs. Piers' house was made of the same purplish-grey stone from which almost all the buildings in Lemuria were created. Like the other structures, Piers' home showed signs of weathering; there were chips of rock missing from its walls and ceiling.

As Jenna entered the building, she scanned the place with a frown. Several bottles were strewn around, an unidentified liquid spilling out of the lip of each. Papers and other personal belongings were scattered, as though a Jupiter Adept had cast Tornado on the house. She saw only one person, a man who seemed to be in his mid to late forties. He had short aqua-blue hair; there was sadness in his golden-yellow eyes.

"Uncle, I'm home at last!" Piers embraced the man.

His uncle held him tightly then let him go. "Piers! I was certain you were gone forever! Thank goodness you are back again!"

Piers beamed at him, then looked around. His smile faded. "Uncle…where's Mother? She hasn't taken sick again, has she?"

"Oh, is there still sickness in Lemuria?" Kraden interrupted, curious.

"My mother was born with a weak heart. It has troubled her all her life," Piers clarified briefly before turning back to his uncle. "Now that I think of it, this place is a mess! Mother always kept the house so tidy...she couldn't stand it if something was out of place. What's going on?"

Piers' uncle closed his eyes for a moment, then moved away from Piers to stare out the window. His back to them, he began softly, "When you were carried away from us, my sister slowly and steadily slipped into illness. She grew worse and worse...her heart was shattered the day we lost you. She yielded not long ago. I believe she gave her life so that you might return--does that not seem like your mother?"

Piers was ashen. "Wh-where is she now?"

"She is resting." Piers' uncle's voice caught. "In the cemetery."

Piers made not a single sound. Instead, he flung himself from the house. As he passed her by, Jenna glimpsed his face. It seemed as if all light in Piers' life had just vanished with his uncle's words.

"Piers..." Her voice trailed.

"Please wait." Piers' uncle scribbled something on a piece of paper and tied the message onto the leg of a carrier pigeon. The bird soared out of a window. "You are here to research Alchemy, are you not?"

"Yes, that is correct." Kraden adjusted his spectacles in order to view the man in front of him properly. "Why do you ask? Can you tell us anything about--ouch!" Sheba had stomped on his foot before he could embark on a massive questioning spree.

"Not _now!_" she hissed. "He's just lost his sister! Have a little pity!"

"If you wish to know more, go to Lunpa, who lives in the east end of town. He will see you," Piers' uncle told them.

"Thank you very much, sir." Felix turned to leave.

"Wait...you are going after my nephew, aren't you?" The blue-haired man stepped forward.

"Yes, that's right. Piers is one of us. We can't leave him to face this alone." Felix was firm.

Piers' uncle sighed. "To lose his father in his youth, and now his mother...it is difficult. Please give him some time to himself, to recover. I'm sure you'll understand why he needs it."

"...All right," Felix agreed, seeming not quite satisfied with the request. However, the Valean respected the man's knowledge of his nephew, and so they all silently filed out of Piers' home.

"Should we go see Lunpa, now?" Sheba wondered. "I don't know if I really feel like it, now..."

"I suppose we ought to." Felix bit his lip, deciding. "It would give Piers the space he needs." He walked a few paces, but stopped when he realized Jenna had yet to move from her place. "Sister, are you coming?"

"You go ahead and fill me in later, okay, Felix? I have something I need to do." Jenna didn't meet his eyes.

"Well...all right. But be careful what you say, all right?" Felix touched her shoulder and then he, Sheba, and Kraden headed for Lunpa's tower.

He knows what I'm going to do, she thought. At least he's not trying to stop me.

She began to search the town, until she discovered the path to her destination: the cemetery. When she arrived, she stooped to pet a black-and-white patched cat, working up her courage. Then, she stepped along the rows of graves, until she came upon Piers. The tall man was standing in front of one headstone. He had his face cupped in his hands and was sobbing softly…hopelessly.

Jenna was struck by an intense feeling of pity. At least my parents are still alive, even if they're far away, she thought. 

She wrapped her arms around Piers' body and hugged him close, trying to convey feelings of love and peace to him through her embrace. Piers continued to weep, but after a while, one arm left his face to curl around her shoulders. He held her to him, taking comfort from her wordless compassion. They didn't move for a very long time.

* * *

"Are you sad to be leaving Lemuria so soon, Piers?" Sheba wanted to know as they prepared to set sail.

"No. There is little left for me here," was his sad answer.

"You've still got your uncle," Kraden mentioned.

"True...but I was always closer to Mother." Piers tried to shrug off his grief. "But enough of that. Let's keep going--it's a long way to Jupiter Lighthouse."

They began to drift away from the dock, quiet. However, the silence was soon broken by a not-so-innocuous inquiry from the Child of the Gods.

"Piers..." Sheba questioned, a dangerously mischievous smile on her face. "I've been thinking. I never realized how old Lemurians get, so I'm wondering if we're giving you the proper respect after all."

"Please." Piers forced a smile. "That doesn't matter. Treat me as you always have."

Jenna grinned. "No, no. We don't want to be rude. Exactly how old _are_ you, Piers?"

"Tell us!" Sheba chimed in.

"This isn't about respect! You just want to know how old I am!" Piers accused angrily.

Sheba, Jenna, and Kraden laughed at his words. Frustrated, Piers turned to Felix, who was navigating the caves that led out into the open ocean. 

"Felix, you're in on this, too, aren't you?" he interrogated in a show of paranoia.

"No comment," was Felix's only response as he steered around a pillar of rock.

"That's it! I won't be made fun of! I will not tell you!" Piers folded his arms in an air of finality.

"If you say so!" Sheba giggled.

Jenna shared in her mirth, but then, without warning, felt depressed. Quietly, she turned and retreated to her cabin. Plunking herself on her bed, she sighed. It had taken Piers several days to be able to function. He spent hours sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. Nearly the whole time, she had been there. She never spoke a word, but stayed with him to show him that he wasn't alone and that he had friends left in the world. All of them had done so, of course, but...

I'm probably the only one who fell in love with him because of it, she mused wryly. All that time alone had allowed her to think, and during that period, she had become aware that not only did she love Piers, but she had felt that way for quite some time.

I can't say anything about it, though, she thought, flopping over onto her stomach. The last few days, she had been wondering about Piers' age. Although he appeared not much older than Felix, from what she had learned of Lemurians during their stay in that great city, she knew he could very well be hundreds of years old. His reluctance to share that particular scrap of information confirmed what she had feared.

I can never tell him how I feel...it wouldn't be right for us to fall in love. It'll never work, never.... To her shame, she began to cry. She had never been able to weep noiselessly as all good tragic heroines seemed to be able to do. In an attempt to silence herself, she stuffed her fist in her mouth, but it didn't seem to muffle the sound of her sadness very well.

"Jenna...are you all right?"

It was Piers. Jenna sat up and tried to dash away her tears. But they just wouldn't stop coming, a fact that embarrassed Jenna deeply.

Piers came over and sat on the bed. He caught her in his strong arms and held her to his chest. "Jenna, don't cry. It'll be all right. We'll rescue your parents, don't worry. They'll be back with you before you know it."

He thinks I'm upset about Mother and Father being held in Prox, Jenna realized.

She sniffed, and buried her face in his deep blue coat. "It's not that...it's something else."

"Well, what is it, then?" He laid his cheek on top of her head, still holding her in his warm embrace.

She didn't answer. This is sonice, she thought. Why am I depriving myself of something so wonderful? "Piers, I..." No, I can't. Jenna changed her mind again. It's wrong...

"Yes?" Piers let a kiss fall on the top of her head and then the tip of her ear--all that he could reach, since she still hadn't removed her face from his coat.

Jenna froze, then slowly withdrew so she could look him in the eye. "Piers, what on Weyard are you _doing?_"

Piers pulled back instantly. "You don't like this?"

She laughed nervously. "Y-yes! I mean, no, I like it! I mean...should you be...? You're so much older than I am!"

"Does it matter?" He watched her face with his lovely sunshine eyes.

"No..." Jenna whispered. "Not in the slightest."

And their lips met.

~ * * * ~

Ta-da! Anyway, review this (ahem), and leave your requests as you go, okay?


	3. Only a Child? Written for Daito Dei Grat...

Only a Child?

Written for Daito Dei Gratia 

Summary: Ivan is tired of being treated like a kid. When he's thrust into a dangerous situation, he's given the chance to prove himself to everyone...especially Mia...

Rating: PG-13-ish for violence and snogging.

A/N: I don't know _where_ my mind went! I forgot the disclaimer! Menardi, would you be so kind...

Menardi: *ticked off* Vyctoridoesn'townGoldenSun. *cackles* _I_ do! I own _everything!_ Including _you_, readers! MWAHAHAHA--*Vyctori puts hand over Menardi's mouth*

Vyctori: That's enough from you. 

The reviewers...

Daito Dei Gratia (x2): Well, here's your Ivan/Mia! I think it'd take me a solid month to figure out how to write for your other two pairs. Oh yeah, and I'm planning on reviewing "Petition of Repetition" as soon as possible.

I thank you for reviewing my first one-shot so nicely, that I do.

Yoshimi Takahashi: ^_^ Thanks! Better think fast, because already I'm swamped!

Miranda L: What do you mean, you're in no position to request? Feel free...except I've already written what you want, so never mind.... Thanks! ^_^

Void (x2): You're next!

CMAK: I'm sure you're just being hard on yourself. Do you have a Piers/Jenna? I want to read it! 

Katsuharu Miyoku (x2): You're second in line right now, so check back in a couple weeks or so. Anyway, I'm glad you're all better now, and Yahoo definitely is the best mail provider. Trust me.

man (x2): You're number three. I'll do the Mia/Isaac and the hint of Jenna/Garet, but no Sheba/Ivan, okay? Sheba/Ivan=Windshipping. Windshipping=bad. Therefore, Sheba/Ivan=bad (at least, in my books). No offence. And thank you very much for the compliments!

Knightblazer 88: I'm probably going to do your request (which is fourth on the list) as an angst fic towards Felix. Not because I don't like him (he's actually about my fourth favourite, behind Karst, Saturos, and Menardi), but because I can see the story working out best. The Valeans actually _have_ a reason not to like him. Poor Fewix-chan... *sniffs*

Empress Dotdotdot: Don't drown completely, because I want you to write more wonderful fics! But I'm very, _very_ happy you liked it! *happy author dance*

High King Isaac: Love the name! Anyway, I suppose I _am_ slightly hypocritical about Windshipping, but come on! I'm sure you have your couples that you like, dislike, or downright hate. Ivan/Sheba just happens to fall in the final category. I can't help it. *shrugs*

Anyway, you're fifth on the request list. And don't worry about the happy ending. I am the queen of mush--tragic endings are unthinkable in my books! ^_^

Akachi: Karst/Agatio, hmm? It'll be a while before I get around to writing it (six weeks minimum), but I'll certainly give it my best *shot.* Yes, bad pun. Very bad. ^_^()

Amarao-chan: I'll flip a coin when I come to your turn (which is number seven). 

By the "no fifteen year plus age differences," that's a little security device so that nobody asks for an R-rated Isaac/Kraden fic. *has just made herself sick* Yes...

D. Wanderer: I'm sorry, but Ivan/Sheba's on my no-no list. Windshipping=Sheba/Ivan. It's just my least favourite pairing _ever_ and I just don't think I'd be able to write it. Maybe you could request something else...? Sorry again.

But thanks for saying those nice things! ^_^()

oBsCuReDoblivion13: Your name is so hard to write! A Garet/Karst? Whoo...that's going to be a two-week fic. You're eighth in line, right after Amarao-chan, okay?

Bethany: Thanks, and I will keep it up! ^_^

***

That's it for me! Onward to the story! I hope you like it, Daito, that I do...

~ * * * ~

"Mia, I don't understand. _Why_ do Isaac and Garet insist on treating me like a child?" Ivan's round face wore an expression of extreme frustration.

Mia smiled gently at him. "Well, Ivan, to them, you _are_ a child. You're two years younger than them, and I must admit, you have an air of...innocence...to you."

Ivan flopped back onto Isaac's straw roof in disgust. It was about a month after Isaac and Felix's combined parties had successfully completed their quest to ignite the four lighthouses. Until everyone decided where they were going to reside in the Alchemy-filled world, they were all staying in Vault with the rest of the ousted population of Vale.

"What did they do to you this time, Ivan?" Mia questioned, observing him as he watched the plump white clouds amble across the sky.

"Garet tousled my hair!" Ivan informed her in a loathing-filled voice. "_And_ called me 'kiddo'!"

"He was only trying to be friendly," Mia pointed out, although inwardly she was annoyed. Ivan had been on a journey that would cause any young man to grow up, and quickly. She knew Garet meant well, but that was nothing to poor Ivan.

"All the same, I'd prefer to avoid such friendliness in the future." Ivan sighed. After a few moments, he sat up. "Well, thanks for listening, Mia. You're always great to talk to; I really appreciate it." He rolled off the roof and landed gracefully on his feet.

Mia moved along the scratchy straw until she could see him. "Any time, Ivan. See you around."

"Bye." Ivan waved and headed off, wandering the streets of Vault. After a while, he decided to drop in on Felix. The Venus Adept's quietness and solid good sense always had a calming effect on Ivan.

And I need to be calmed down, Ivan though, fisting his hands.

He found Felix performing a few repairs on his family's borrowed house, under the strict eye of his younger sister.

"No, Felix! The thatch is _fine_ right there! I meant that you need to fix it _there!_" Jenna indicated rather confusingly. She turned as she heard Ivan arrive. "Oh, hello, kid. How's it going?"

Ivan pulled a sour face. "Well, everything _was_ fine," he grumbled.

Jenna didn't even seem to notice his slightly rude answer. "Felix! What _are_ you doing?" she yodeled.

"Fixing the roof so our house doesn't end up like Isaac's," was the reply. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Making a mess of things, that's what!" Jenna yelled at him, irked.

"May I help?" Ivan queried courteously.

"Nah, we need somebody big and strong, not a little shrimp like you." 

Jenna had meant the remark as a joke, but Ivan did not take it as such. He stormed off.

"Hey, Ivan, I was only kidding..." She shrugged. "Ah well. _Felix!_" she cried as she caught sight of her brother about to make yet another mistake. Once she had corrected him, she totally forgot about Ivan's curious mood.

* * *

Ivan hadn't forgotten her comment, though. He stomped through the gates of Vault and out of the small town, muttering to himself as he moved through the tall grass.

A wail of terror broke his preoccupation. Ivan's focus immediately became razor-like as he discovered the source of the sound: monsters were attacking two small village children. They had strayed too far from the security of Vault.

Ivan raced towards them. Though his legs were short, he was an extremely quick sprinter. As he pounded closer, he discovered, to his shock, that the monsters in question were not simple Rat Soldiers, but Dirty Apes.

What are _these_ doing so far north? Ivan wondered. Could it be that because of the release of Alchemy that even more powerful monsters are appearing?

Just then, a beast sprang at a child. Ivan didn't even think--he dove forwards, shielding the little girl with his body as its claws tore down his back. Red pain ran down his back; he could feel blood gluing his tunic to his back. He clenched his teeth and rose to his feet.

"Beat it, you foul things!" he yelled, trying to avoid a confrontation.

Obviously, the monsters didn't speak his language as two prepared to launch yet another assault.

"Fine! _Shine Plasma!_" Ivan held his arms over his head as he cast, biting his lip at the agony the movement caused.

One of the beasts was instantly crisped, falling into a small pile of ashes. The other, weakened, still came on, to slash Ivan in the thigh. Fortunately, it missed the huge artery that would have meant death had it been severed.

"_Destruct Ray!_" Ivan cried, this time destroying the second monster. 

That left only one untouched third Dirty Ape. It prepared to strike the other child, a young boy of about four years of age.

"_No!_" Ivan shouted in rage. "_Tempest!_"

The powerful Psynergy blew the Dirty Ape away from the child, its spinning depths ripping it apart and destroying it utterly. Ivan looked about wearily; there were no more creatures.

The four-year-old boy sat down on the ground and began to sob, his friend running over and clinging to Ivan's wounded leg. Ivan sucked in his breath and tried not to make a noise, knowing it would only frighten her further.

"Look, kids, we've got to get back to Vault, all right?" he coaxed. "So just come with me..."

The girl looked as if she was ready to comply, but the boy simply howled all the louder. Ivan frowned, then walked over and picked up the boy. Then, with the two children, he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other to make it to Vault.

The Jupiter Adept was met at the gate by a worried Piers, who had seen the lights of his Psynergy from Vault. As Ivan set down the child and the boy and girl ran off to play without a care in the world, the Lemurian watched Ivan with a set look on his face.

"Ivan, are you all right? You should go get those wounds examined by Mia--they look _terrible!_" Piers sounded very concerned. He made a motion towards Ivan, ready to support him on the way to Mia's home in the village.

"I don't need help! I can get there just fine." Ivan, however, was more exhausted than he thought. Blood loss had weakened him, so that when he took another step into Vault, his legs wobbled and gave out.

Piers eyed Ivan, who was lying on his front on the grass. "Yes, I can see you have the situation perfectly under control." He swept Ivan up into his arms--to the teen's incredible embarrassment--and, casting Ply now and again, carried him to Mia's house.

Piers kicked Mia's door by way of a knock. When the girl answered, he commented shortly, "Ivan was injured by monsters. Do you want me to help with the healing?"

Mia covered her mouth with a hand at the sight. Ivan was a bloody mess. "N-no, I don't think so. Bring him in here and set him on the couch, please."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even there," Ivan complained.

Piers' eyebrows twitched downward, but in a display of excellent self-control, he said nothing about Ivan's ill mood. Instead, he entered Mia's house, laid Ivan facedown on the indicated piece of furniture, and with a soft "goodbye," left them.

Mia couldn't help but gasp as she discovered the deep rips in Ivan's back. "Oh, Ivan, however did you _do_ this to yourself?" Her hands hovered over his back as she began with a Ply Well.

Ivan briefly gave an explanation of what happened, sighing with relief as the healing sank into the depths of his bones. His story and Mia's cures coincidentally concluded at the same time.

Mia leaned back against the couch, her face grave. "Ivan, you shouldn't have taken on those monsters all alone. You could have been killed!"

All the events of the day boiled over in a froth of emotion. Suddenly, Ivan was furious.

"What, you wanted me to wait for Garet or Felix or one of the _warriors_ to come and save me?" he exploded. "Because I'm too _young,_ too _small_, too much of a _child_ to make a difference? Those kids would have _died_. I couldn't have run off to find someone else--someone older!

"All my life I've been treated like a child. I'm sick and tired of telling people over and over--I am _not_ a kid! It was tolerable at first, because it was only Garet and occasionally the others who treated me like that. But Mia, when _you_ start acting like that, it hurts. Really hurts."

"Ivan, no...I never intended..." Mia began, frantically trying to soothe him.

"You never intended, but that's what you're thinking, isn't it? _Isn't_ it? Well then, if my words won't convince you, then maybe _this_ will!"

Without warning, Ivan leaned forward and kissed Mia hard on the mouth. For a long moment, his lips moved against her, tasting her shock. Then he pulled away and wrapped his arms around his knees, eyes on his feet.

"Mia...I'm sorry...I never should have..." he apologized, feeling terrible. How could I have let my emotions get away from me like that? he thought, furious at himself. She'll hate me now.

"Sh." Mia smiled at him, then took his chin in her gloved hand. Blue eyes met violet as she continued, "Never say sorry, Ivan. Because..."

And, to his complete surprise, she kissed him softly on his lips. She took her mouth away only long enough to murmur, "...I love you. I always have. I _never_ thought you were only a child."

"Mia..." he whispered. "I...love you, too."

Their lips met, passion blazing, love entwining…just the two of them. 

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: Ta-da! I am the queen of the soppy ending!

Menardi: You say that like it's a _good_ thing. Anyway, review and/or request a one-shot, because if you don't, you won't like where this scythe is going to go. *raises sickle menacingly* Understand?

Vyctori: *raises eyebrow* They'd have to be fantastically stupid not to.


	4. Past Meeting Present, written for Void

Past Meeting Present

Written for Void 

Summary: Mia was having just another ordinary day when someone verrrryy unexpected shows up, someone from her past. Can Mia deal with the past meeting the present, and will she have to do it alone? Rating: PG

A/N: This one turned out way longer than I expected, actually! ^_^ Which is always good.

I've got an important announcement to make, by the way. Two very kind, very wonderful people have saved my behind and have decided to help me out with this service! Everyone give a very warm welcome to Empress Dotdotdot and Yoshimi Takahashi! They are now open for requests, though Dotdotdot's helping me with the backlog of existing requests as of right now. Go back to the first "chapter" and check out their lists of do's and don'ts. Then come back and read this.

...

...

Have you finished yet? Good. Then here are the reviews.

Daito Dei Gratia: I wasn't actually teasing you. More like I was having fun with Kenshin-speak. I often do that, that I do. But, wow, I must be psychic or something! You were in a situation like that (I'm assuming the part with Ivan not being taken seriously because of his age--and height)? Eerie.

You really like Ivan, don't you? He's a nice chap, so I can see why. Anyway, I've added you to the list. You're...ninth on the list, I think. Yeah. So this might take a while. Apologies, but the three of us are fairly busy. Ivan/Jenna...hmm, I had better start thinking; this could be difficult.

Akachi: I don't really read Triad's fics, but even I know how notoriously slow he can be to update. The bloke must have an actual _life_ outside of writing...weird. And I, too, am a Mudshipper (not a rabid one like Triad, though), but I think Ivan/Mia's pretty cute, myself.

Void: Be patient! I have a lot on the go! But I got your first two Isaac/Mia requests (you double reviewed, ya know), so here it is!

Ama-chan: I won't forget your request. You cared enough to review and ask for the fic, so I'm going to write it (whichever one I decide upon)! And thank you very much for your suggestion for me to find some help—I had actually been considering it. I knew you didn't mean I was incapable. In fact, I liked your idea so much that I recruited not one, but TWO of my favourite authors to lend a hand!

Knightblazer 88: Sure you can request another fic. Just bear in mind you'll be back at the bottom of the list when you do. And nobody likes to be called a kid or not taken seriously because of their age/height/appearance/whatever. So I figured it was a fairly good premise for the story.

D. Wanderer: Empress Dotdotdot _might_ do your Ivan/Sheba request, though she's a Lighthouseshipper like me. I'm not sure if she actually will, though. But all the same, I'll add your Garet/Jenna request to my list. I CAN do that one, because I'm a half-Flameshipper! The other half is Piers/Jenna, just to let you know.

Jupiter Sprite: *just as stubbornly waves Lighthouseshipping flag (!)* I don't think I've ever read an Ivan/Mia, come to think of it. Thanks for the compliments!

Destinyofthepast: Normally, I just finish my fics where I think they would end well. The last two just happened to work out that way. I ALMOST finished this one with a kiss, but realized that could get dull after a while, so I continued it a little further. Thanks for pointing out my tendency!

Yoshimi Takahashi: THANK YOU FOR VOLUNTEERING TO HELP ME OUT!!! *ahem* I do love the word "blaze," that I do. Mostly just because it's one of my favourite words, but also as a subtle plug for both fic and shrine of the same name! 

Menardi: Random chibis? Bring them... *stops and considers what she's saying* ...as far away as possible. Yes. That's what I meant to say. Yes.

Vyctori: *covers face with hands* Glurg.... Well, I'm glad you liked the one-shot! Thanks! ^_^

Dark Star Dragon: Sure! It'll be me who will be handling it, since Yoshimi's not so big on romances, and Dotdotdot's not so big on the pairing. I'm assuming you don't mind.... It's a rather unusual pairing, which is probably why you don't see so many. But please don't cry! I can't stand tears!

oBsCuReDoblivion13: Well, it's got to be _someone's_ favourite pairing, right? *points to Daito* Anyway, I'm glad you don't mind waiting, because it'll take a good long while for me to get to you...

******

Wow! This has got to be among the most reviews I've ever gotten for a Golden Sun chapter! *beams* Thank you, everyone!

Anyway, if you'd like, you can specifically request a fic from a certain author. Like if you want Dotdotdot to write you a romance instead of me, just say. We won't be upset (well, I won't. I'm sure the other two won't be, either).

Now, shoo, and read my lovely Mudshipping fic! It took me long enough!

~ * * * ~

"_Mia!_" Isaac whined. "You must have been through all the stores in _Weyard_ by now!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Isaac. We've only Teleported to four cities," Mia retorted as she handed over a handful of coins in exchange for a length of lovely navy blue ribbon. "Now hush. Vault's our last stop..."

Isaac cheered loudly, wanting to fling his arms into the air in joy, except they were loaded up with packages and clothing of all kinds.

"...for today," she added, a mischievous expression on her face.

Isaac groaned exaggeratedly as they exited the store. "I don't see why you need all these things. You got along fine with only three or four changes of clothes when we were travelling!"

"That's just it. Even though I _had_ to restrict myself then doesn't mean I have to now. Our quest has been finished for two whole weeks! I can't imagine _why_ I didn't start shopping sooner," Mia muttered to herself.

"But why'd you have to bring me?" Isaac queried in a mournful manner.

"Because Ivan and Sheba are too small to carry anything, Piers is repairing iceberg damage to his ship, Jenna took Felix shopping, Saturos, Menardi, Karst, and Agatio are all in Prox, and Garet's too clumsy," Mia reeled off in one breath. "So that leaves you."

"Nice..." Isaac mumbled sarcastically. "I feel Felix's pain."

"Isaac..." Mia turned around to scold him. Because of this, she wasn't paying too close attention as to where her footsteps were taking her. She collided with someone; they let out an "oof" in a masculine voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Mia began to apologize to the purple cloth that was in her vision. She looked up...and her mouth fell open. She made a gurgling noise, but that was all.

"Mia, my sweeting! What a wonderful, beneficent surprise!" Alex drew her into a tight embrace.

"_Alex?_" Isaac dropped all of Mia's purchases and unsheathed Excalibur. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were..."

"...Dead?" Alex finished. His aqua eyes gazed off distantly. "No...though I came close...so very close..."

"How did you survive?" Mia's voice was too muffled from being held so close for Isaac to decipher her emotions.

Alex, with a slight smile, held her out at arm's length. "I am assuming the Wise One told you of my goals and actions. It injured me terribly and left me to die. I could not even move, but I could Teleport. I did so, and found myself just outside of the old town of Vale. I spent days healing myself. Every time I cast Ply, it would cause me to black out. But I eventually did manage to fully cure myself. I have been searching for you ever since, Mia." He gazed down at her with a surprising tenderness. "I know my actions have sorrowed you greatly. But could you find it in your pure heart to forgive me, my darling?"

In response, Mia let out a feral growl and punched Alex with all her strength, right in the eye. Alex's head snapped back and he tumbled backwards gracelessly to land on his bottom. Mia then stormed off, back stiff with rage. Isaac stared at the retreating girl. Then, with a last contemptuous glance at Alex, he gathered up Mia's purchases and followed her to her temporary home in Vault.

"Mia? Are you all right?" Isaac called through an open window after he had arrived.

Silence.

"Mia...?" Concerned, he pushed the door open and entered Mia's house.

Dumping his armload on a convenient chair, Isaac listened thoughtfully. He could hear soft noises coming from Mia's bedroom. About to leave her alone, he realized something--Mia was crying.

Isaac's hesitancy evaporated and he quietly let himself into the chamber. Mia was seated on the edge of her bed, her hands clasped so tightly together that her knuckles were white. Small sobbing sounds came from her mouth and her face was drenched with tears.

Isaac perched himself beside her and sat there for a moment. Then, awkwardly, he draped an arm around her shoulders. Mia clung to him and hid her face in his brilliant yellow scarf.

This was not the most comfortable situation Isaac had ever been in. He wanted to say something to make Mia feel better, but he had no idea what to do. So instead he simply did not speak.

Finally, Mia's crying subsided into hitched breaths, and then nothing. For a moment, Isaac thought she had actually gone to sleep on him, but then she spoke, face still concealed by his scarf.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation, Isaac." Her voice was rather difficult to make out.

"No, no...that's perfectly all right, Mia. I know you'd feel betrayed because Alex is a member of your clan, and--"

"That's not it," Mia cut him off. "It's different...." She didn't say anything for a bit; she seemed to be gathering up her courage. "Alex...was my lover."

"But--weren't you fourteen when he left?" Isaac was rather shocked, but he attempted to keep it from his voice.

"Yes, but I was mature for my age...or so I thought." Mia's laugh was sour. "He told me he loved me, but he loved Alchemy more."

"And now he wants you to forgive him just like that, after all he did to you?" Isaac shook his head, revolted. "That scum."

Mia half-smiled, though Isaac couldn't see it. "It was a shock, seeing him today. I had thought he was dead, reconciled myself...it would have been better if he _had_ died!"

"Mia, I'm sure you don't mean that. You're a wonderful, kind girl who would never wish _anybody_ to be dead."

"Except Alex." Mia pulled her face away from Isaac and removed herself from his hold. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I didn't mean to soak your scarf and get all teary on you."

"Don't worry about it. It didn't bother me at all." Suddenly uncomfortable, Isaac rose. "Well, I had better go. Mum wanted me to do some chores around the house. I tried to tell her that a hero who saved the entire world didn't have to do such mundane things as weeding the garden, but..."

"What happened?" Mia asked, this time with a full smile on her face.

"She swatted me with her broom," was the rueful reply.

Mia laughed as Isaac waved goodbye. Her usual cheery mood had returned and she had hoped it was going to be there to stay.

It wasn't. The next evening, Alex arrived on her doorstep bearing a flawless rose. A small part of her appreciated his sense of romance and dedication--it wasn't the blooming season for roses, after all--but for the most part, all she felt was disgust. She attempted to slam the door in his face, but Alex was too quick for her. He whipped his foot into the door's path before it met the frame.

"Please, Mia, at least allow me to present my motivations to explain my actions," he requested.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Mia snarled, trying to shove the door shut despite the placement of Alex's foot.

"Because I feel that if you would only permit me to explain myself, we could regain the beautiful idyll that was once ours," was the eloquent reply.

Mia really looked at Alex. He wore a sincere look on his face, and his feelings appeared to be genuine. However, she knew all too well that Alex had perfected the debatable art of deception. After weighing her options, she decided to let him in. If things became unpleasant, Mia knew she was well able to defend herself. While it was true that Alex had been partially imbued with the power of Alchemy, she had learned a couple of things on her travels with Isaac and the rest that she could put to good use.

 "Come in," she said reluctantly.

Alex accepted her unenthusiastic invitation. Once he had elegantly placed himself in one of Mia's chairs, the object of his affection folded her arms across her chest.

"Well?" she bit out.

"You must understand. I did it all for you," Alex began.

"_What?_ Alex, you may have duped me once before, but you won't do it again," Mia interrupted. "I may not be a Jupiter Adept and able to read minds, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, either. Try again."

Alex seemed startled for a moment. Then his customary smirk settled into place. "Well, well. You no longer are the innocent girl I left behind. You have changed, Mia."

"I'm still waiting for your reason--the really good one that's supposed to convince me to fall into your arms again," Mia reminded him.

"Very well. The reason I wanted Alchemy was so that no one could accuse me of being weak again."

"Alex, you might be a lot of things--despicable comes to mind--but nobody can say you're weak. You have some of the strongest Psynergy I've ever seen," Mia broke in once again.

"Then you did not notice what the other boys my age said and did. Because I was not a hulking brute like them, because I did not and still do not wield any physical weapon, they taunted me. Even when I traveled with first Menardi and Saturos, and then later Karst and Agatio, during our voyages those I met would always consider me to be the frail one. I could see it in their faces.

"Another reason I chose to pursue Alchemy was so that I never would need to fear death. Living forever does have its allures, as I am sure you have no doubt noticed."

"No, I haven't noticed. In fact, I would _hate_ to live forever!"

Her words appeared to catch Alex off his guard. "Whatever do you mean?" he queried.

"Obviously, you haven't met Piers. He's a Lemurian...he's lived for hundreds of years and will continue to do so. But his near-immortality hasn't made him happy. Both his mother and father are dead. He only has an uncle left. Eventually, his uncle will perish as well. Piers will watch all of us age and die while he stays forever young...alone for centuries.

"And what would you do about me? If you truly loved me, Alex, you wouldn't choose something that would cause us such pain."

"I would have used the power of Alchemy to grant you eternal life," he answered.

"I would be in the same situation as Piers. Alex..." Mia sighed. "Go. Leave my house. I could never love someone so selfish; I don't even know how I did love you in the past. All I can say is that I cared for the man I thought you were, not the real Alex."

"Mia..." There was pleading in his smooth voice.

She turned away, not looking at him. For a while, she wasn't sure whether or not she would have to eject him forcefully from her house, but then he sighed as well. The sound of a door opening and then shutting was the only thing she heard.

Suddenly, Mia was exhausted. She felt as though she had used up all her Psynergy at once, though her levels of the psychic energy were full. Her memories had emotionally sapped her strength.

A handful of minutes later, she heard someone knock at her door.

"Alex, go away. I'm not going to talk to you anymore," she called wearily from her seat.

"It's me, Isaac. May I come in?" Her friend's warm voice sounded through the wood of the door.

"Oh, sorry, Isaac. Certainly, you may enter."

Isaac did so, coming to sit next to her. "Mia, I saw Alex leave your house...are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Isaac. Thank you for asking. I've set Alex straight; I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore."

"You didn't attack him or anything?" Isaac questioned, alarmed.

Mia laughed. "Oh, no. We just had a little chat, that's all."

Isaac seemed unconvinced, but he let it pass. The two shared a silence for a while.

"Isaac, you seem awfully nervous about something. Is everything fine?" Mia inquired after a while.

Isaac jumped slightly. "Oh, Mia...I've been trying to figure out how to say this for quite some time, but I never could find a good time or place or way to do so. I don't even think this the right moment…"

"Isaac, just say it, all right? The suspense is killing me!" Though Mia's answer was flippant, inside, she was beginning to become upset. Was there something wrong with Isaac? she thought.

"All right..." Isaac faced her directly. "Mia...I love you. I've felt this way for so long, but I always felt there was someone else special in your life, so I didn't want to speak up."

Mia's mind flitted over the times Isaac had been a comfort to her, always an earth-solid rock. How he had always been compassionate and caring, how it had seemed to her that he had tried to protect her most of all. And how a small flame of love inside her had been there for nearly as long as she had known him, needing only a catalyst to cause it to roar into a fire.

The catalyst had presented itself. Her spark had been ignited. "Isaac...I love you as well. Not Alex...never him. But you, and you alone."

"Mia..." Isaac whispered, the sound so different from when her first sweetheart had murmured her name only ten minutes ago. He leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

"You look pretty tired, Isaac," Jenna remarked the next day. "Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?"

"Come to think of it, Mia looks kind of beat herself," Garet added. "Hmm...I wonder..." There was a wicked glint in his eye.

"Shut up, Garet!" Isaac swung the picnic basket at him. The eight Adepts were taking a short trip outside of Vault to eat lunch in a particularly beautiful location that Felix and Sheba had discovered a few days ago.

Once they arrived at their destination, the Adepts unpacked their food and began to eat, enjoying the gorgeous, sun-filled day.

Then, as the friends were finishing up their meal, someone suddenly appeared in the middle of their gathering--Alex.

Garet started to choke, surprised. As Jenna pounded him on the back, chiding him all the while for being such a pig, Isaac protectively circled his arms around Mia. If Alex had come to take her away, then Isaac would defend Mia with his life.

However, all were surprised when Alex did nothing more than simply nod.

"I see. So that is the way of things. Farewell, Mia. I may see you again, but I may not. And, no matter what you believe...I still love you." And with those words, he vanished.

"What the heck was that about?" Garet asked once he was able.

"It was past meeting present..." Mia whispered. She leaned into Isaac's firm chest, searching for peace.

Isaac gave it. He held her close, until their quiet moment was interrupted.

"Oh well. Whatever. Let's keep eating!" Garet declared enthusiastically, to be met with seven groans.

Mia smiled as she watched her friends. She knew she made the right choice, and she was content. No, more than content, she thought, sneaking a look at Isaac's serene face. Thank you for being my protector, Isaac, my true love.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: So there you have it! I know it looks like I'm an Imilshipper from that, but I'm really not. I only approve of romances with Alex if the object of his affection doesn't return his feelings.

Menardi: You _really_ don't like Alex, do you?

Vyctori: Nope. ^_^

Menardi: *reading fic* So why did you portray him relatively decently, huh?

Vyctori: Well, I've always thought Mia was the only one he really cared about even slightly, so it kind of came through in the fic. Plus unrequited love for Alex is always amusing for me to write about.

Menardi: *gives Vyctori odd look* You're weird. Anyway, review Vycki's fic or I'll do a Grim Reaper impression on you! Like this! *takes out scythe*

Vyctori: NOOO! *runs away, Menardi giving chase* *from a distance* Somebody save meeeee...!


	5. Mindless Terror, written for Kevin C

All right, everyone. I'm changing the rules of this service somewhat. Since it wouldn't be very nice to ask the others to write only specific fics or withholding their efforts until I reach the appropriate spot in the request list, I'm just going to post the chapters I receive from other authors as I get them. I'll write the remainder of the fics in the appropriate order, but for the most part, this is going to be a little helter-skelter.

This fic is by Yoshimi Takahashi, fulfilling the request of Kevin C for a humour fic about what Sheba finds in Garet's mind. This one turned out pretty strangely, even for him! But in a positive way, of course!

Anyway, Yoshimi's also written a very hilarious version of the story--a sort of "uncut" version--not posted here on ff.net. If you want to see it, e-mail him at yoshimitaaki@yahoo.co.uk and he'll send it along. Many of the jokes in this have been replaced by digs at two certain somebodies: one of them doesn't like Triad Orion and the other has a _verrry_ limited vocabulary.

The reviewers...

Void: Of course I'd write this for you! You requested, didn't you? Thanks for the thanks and I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ 

Kevin C (x2): It is indeed Lighthouseshipping, and you're in luck. Myself and Empress Dotdotdot are both rabid Lighthouseshippers, and Yoshimi is also fond of it. You should get good results.

Jenna/Piers is actually a couple I'm becoming more and more fond of. It was quite enjoyable to write. The Ivan/Mia was a little more difficult to write, but I was fairly pleased with the results. It's neat how you're like Ivan, and it's fortunate that you're not as short as him. That can be unpleasant.

And the Proxians...I couldn't possibly write a fic where they're dead, so I _had_ to include that part! ^_^ It was really hard trying to think of an original plot, since just about every circumstance with them has been written!

And, surprisingly, here's your second request!

Knightblazer 88 : Hey, you don't like Alex, either? *grins* Why don't you join the IHAC (I Hate Alex Club), founded by Super Sheba and ChibiSkunkSaria? I'm a card-carrying member! *shows membership card* And yes, friends are very good!

Jupiter Sprite: The endings to my fics were getting too similar, which is why I tagged on the picnic scene. And picnics are always fun. ^_^

Daito Dei Gratia:

Menardi: @_@ Whooo...

Vyctori: *worried* Poor Menardi. She hasn't really recovered from when you cut her in half yet. I really don't blame her. You seriously scared me when you did that. I would've been out one muse, and who knows who would have replaced her? Seriously, though, please don't kill my muse. I'm too fond of her.

Anyway, as you can see, I've accepted your help very gratefully. So I'll send any *coughs* ~unusual~ requests your way. Right. ^_~

Super Sheba (x2): Another author who volunteered to help! ^_^ Thank you very much! You're already experienced at writing one-shots, so you're a big help!

I've joined the IHAC and am requesting an Alex plushie with a head. If Menardi's still disoriented from Daito chopping her in two and then fixing her, I can even use Menardi's scythe to do the job...MWAHAHA!

Destinyofthepast: You may have been joking about the kiss thing, but you made a very valid point. Imilshipping is good only if Alex loses Mia at the end. *smirks*

Wild Fox of the Wasteland: I hadn't expected many supporters for the Ivan/Mia besides Daito. It's nice for Ivan to have someone to love...besides Sheba. *shudders* And I accidentally missed putting your request on the list I've got on the go. Sorry! But it's there now, so somebody will write it...someday...

MercuryAdept: I'm sure your writing's not so bad. And Super Sheba told me she'd start working on your request. She's kind of busy, so don't expect it for a bit, I guess.

Cherryblossom11: Well, I can tell you what I did, but next time, please e-mail me instead of leaving this as a review. What I did was have my party levelled up to around Level Forty or so, although I suggest maybe a tad higher to make things easier (train in Islet Cave). I started off with Felix's party, since at the time, his group was a little weaker than Isaac's. I recommend having beaten Dullahan first (ha! But there _is_ an excellent strategy on www(dot)gamefaqs(dot)com which teaches you how to beat Dullahan in four turns) so that you can summon Iris. Get either Jenna or Garet to summon a whole bunch of Djinn, then switch for the other and repeat. Don't have both in your party at the same time, as the Fusion Dragon will just drain them (usually the turn you are about to summon Iris--this happens to me ALL THE TIME) and you'll be back to square one. Summon Coatlicue _constantly_ so that you don't have to have one character wear out their Psynergy healing, except in emergencies. Coatlicue is almost better than Iris in this battle. Use your Djinn whenever possible--avoid Psynergy if you can, since you can't summon with Psynergy. ^_~ Piers' Djinni, Balm (I believe), is your best friend. If multiple characters are downed, try to switch at least two into your party and then use the Djinn to revive 'em. But summoning Iris is good, since she completely heals all characters that aren't downed.

Well, that's all I can think of off the top of my head. I'm sure many would say I don't know what I'm doing, but good luck anyway!

OBsCuReDoblivion13: No, it didn't work, did it? *grins wickedly* Ah, Alex-baiting. So much fun. Thanks for the compliments!

Dragoon knight: Thanks! I've added your name to the waiting list--expect it...some time. Yeah. I have no idea anymore.

LadyTiger1: You're requesting an Alex/Piers fluff? Hmm. Interesting. As far as I know, only Dotdotdot and I are willing to cover yaoi, so it might be a while before you see the results, me being busy with Katsu's Valeshipping request, and Dotdotdot doing...something...

And I agree. There is a terrible lack of Felix/Sheba fics...though I'm currently writing one (shameless plug, I know). Your two requests have been duly noted. ^_^

******

Whew! What a lot of reviews! *beams* I may make Yoshimi answer the next few, since this _is_ his chapter. Anyway, here's his fic!

Mindless Terror

For: Kevin C

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! You weren't specific enough, so I get to use my imagination! First off: No location! Since you're the first, I'll be kind. The location _will_ be in Weyard, but first, Charlie, bring out the map!

Charlie: *brings out The Lost Age map*

Yoshimi: Okay, part one! I point to a spot on the map randomly! *points*

Charlie: Tolbi!

Yoshimi: Okay, now, for the final part of my screening, I shall use my Magic 8-Ball! Magic 8-Ball? Will this fanfiction take place in Tolbi?

Magic 8-Ball: *Cannot predict now*

Yoshimi: *shaking ball madly* STUPID THING! WILL THIS FANFICTION TAKE PLACE IN TOLBI?

Magic 8-Ball: *Don't count on it*

Yoshimi: *stomping on ball* GRAA! ANSWER ME! FANFICTION TOLBI?

Magic 8-Ball: *Outlook not so good*

Yoshimi: -_-o Never mind. Okay, next place. Izumo!

Magic 8-Ball: *Without a doubt*

Yoshimi: Okay, it's going to take place in Izumo! Let's roll it!

Charlie: *begins to roll Yoshimi around*

Yoshimi: Hey! Wait! I didn't mean thaaaaaaaat! *crash, bang, boom*

&&&

Sheba was bored. When Sheba is bored, she gets creative. In other words, Sheba bored equals bad, bad, bad. There was the time when Felix's ponytail got connected to Jenna's ponytail and then someone, who will remain nameless, imitated their mother calling for them to get up. And then came the time when she made Isaac think there was a ghost following them because someone, who will also remain nameless, made him hear spooky voices in his head. But enough about that.

Pier's ship, _Tsunami_, was just within sight of Izumo. The eight Adepts were headed there because that Felix's group...although, Sheba thought of it as "Sheba's group"...had promised to return to Izumo to visit, and Isaac's group thought it would be nice to see Izumo. Also, Isaac was hoping to learn Sand from Gaia Rock. I mean, all you had to do was defeat a big dragon thing. They'd fought a two-headed dragon and a three-headed dragon already; how hard could a one-headed dragon be?

Unfortunately for Sheba, everyone was asleep. She contemplated making so much noise as to get them up, but one time hanging upside down over a pool of sharks was enough for her.

'Jenna is _so_ cranky about getting up early,' Sheba thought grumpily.

She considered her options, and decided to read someone's mind and blab all their secrets. Who to pick, though? Looking to the horizon, she saw it wasn't long before sunrise. She'd have to be quick. Garet, then. His was probably the quickest mind to read.

Sneaking into the boys' room, she settled herself down and cast Mind Read.

There was a _thump_ sound in her head, like she just landed on something rather soft. Looking around, she found herself in some kind of dark room with the only light coming from a door that was slightly ajar.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

"Garet's mind, of course," a voice said from underneath her. Looking down, she saw she was sitting on someone.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed as she got up quickly.

The person she was standing on stood and started brushing the dust off his cloak. Strangely, even though he wasn't standing in the light, she could see him clearly, if nothing else. The hood on the black cloak slid back to reveal brown hair, tied back in a ponytail.

"Felix?" Sheba asked, taken aback. "How did you get here?"

"Felix?" the man asked, adjusting his hood. "Oh, no. I'm Alfred, your spirit guide."

"My _what?_"

"Spirit guide. You know, guide type through places unknown?" When this had no effect on her stunned look, he elaborated, "When a mind gets as twisted as Garet's has, people who try to mind read them often end up wandering the passages, lost for eternity. I'm here to guide you to the exit."

"Can't I just get out the normal way?" Sheba asked faintly, still shocked.

"No. You see, everything's against you. First off, Garet is asleep, so that means you've entered his subconscious. Secondly, his mind is _very_ twisted. Thirdly, he doesn't use much of it, so some of them are just empty rooms, like this one." Alfred wiped a finger along a wall. "Boy, this one hasn't been used in a while. Look at all the dust!"

"I can't. It's too dark," Sheba told him.

"Oh. Right. One moment." Alfred concentrated on a hand, and after a few moments...nothing happened.

"Um..." Sheba was wondering how to ask politely what went wrong when he turned and looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just a spirit guide journeyman. A new one, at that. This was supposed to be my first real task."

'So,' Sheba reviewed what was happening. 'I'm stuck in Garet's subconscious, unable to get out until I find the exit, with a spirit guide in training who looks like Felix, and I only have a little time before the others wake up and find me in the boys' room. It can't get any worse than this.'

Cue spooky music...

***

Holding open the door, Alfred began to explain their task.

"Okay, we have to travel down pathways that connect in rooms of the same subject. This would be a lot easier in a one-track mind person," Alfred told Sheba. "If this were, say, Alex, we'd be able to just find the 'get Alchemy' pathway and follow it to the end. However, Garet's mind leaps from topic to topic without any real order, so it's going to be _really_ difficult."

Sheba, when entering the hallway, stopped dead in her tracks (well, not really _dead_, but...oh, you know what I mean).

In front of her was a deep chasm. Looking around, she saw that the only way across was a frayed wooden bridge.

"Oh, dear," Alfred said worriedly. "I was afraid that this would happen. You see, Garet's just about to use the chamber we just exited, so there isn't a real pathway yet. We'll have to be careful."

"What would happen if we fell?" Sheba asked nervously, not _really_ wanting to know the answer.

"We'd be placed in suspended animation for the rest of eternity, forced to listen to Garet burping for all time."

Sheba shuddered. A fate worse than death, indeed.

They carefully made their way across. Sheba nearly did a repeat of Venus Lighthouse (hey, there was even a "Felix" along with her!) when she jumped in surprise after hearing a scream of a soul in torment, one that has been unequalled since the beginning of civilization...or last time Vyctori got angry. I'm not sure.

"Thus would be our fate if we fell." Alfred shook his head sadly.

After crossing the bridge, they found a door. Sheba opened it and entered...and came extremely quickly.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

Sheba was unable to answer, her mouth open in a silent scream. This worried Alfred, so, using Scary Spirit Guide Powers, he searched for what the room was about.

"Oh." Alfred understood now. "It's _that_ room."

He held the bridge of his nose. He had hoped never to come upon the evil they now faced. He knew he was unprepared for this; the masters only had spoken of it in fearful whispers. Still, it was his duty to protect his charge with every last ounce of his strength.

"It's the room of Garet's fantasies--concerning those of the opposite gender," Alfred said in a solemn murmur.

"Is there no other way?" Sheba asked, afraid to know the answer.

Alfred sighed. "I am afraid that we will have to, but I will try and protect us as far as my powers shall go. I can protect our bodies, but our minds will be open for assault. You must hold it off with every last ounce of your willpower."

They opened the door, knowing full well that this may be the end of their adventures. Forever.

***

With her last strength, Sheba shot for the door. Hot on her heels, Alfred raced the final distance and slammed the door shut behind them.

"I am _never_ going to be able to look at Jenna _again_ without cringing," Sheba muttered firmly.

"We made it," Alfred said in wonder. "Many have died or lost their sanity (especially the latter) going through rooms such as these, and yet we made it!"

Suddenly, a dark form rose up from the shadows. Alfred gasped as he saw it.

"It is a Remalf being from the abyss of this mind's dark side!" Alfred exclaimed in horror.

"A what?" Sheba asked, but she went unheard.

Alfred held up a hand that glittered with white light and stood between the monster and Sheba. "Go on! I will try and hold the monster off! Don't worry about me; save yourself!" he cried dramatically.

"Don't be a moron." Sheba shoved past him. "Spark Plasma."

The Remalf disintegrated as the plasma stuff ripped through it. With a last cry, it was gone.

"I feel stupid," Alfred commented before they left the dust particles behind.

***

"Let's see...although Garet's mind is completely random, I think that the shortest path will take us through only two rooms and a long hallway," Alfred told Sheba. "Room one being here." He pointed to a room with a sign saying "ROOM NUMBER ONE, IDIOT!"

Sheba peeked around the corner. She gave a cry of shock. "It's made out of cheese!"

"Only partly," Alfred corrected her. "There's also ice cream, bread, baked potatoes, and a healthy dose of chocolate syrup. Well, there are some other things, but mainly that's it."

Entering, Sheba muttered, "I wish I was still bored..."

"Well, it appears we are starting on the Plains of Cheese," Alfred remarked. "Look! There's the rare Mozzarella Plant!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

They continued across the Plains of Cheese which was...very flat. And boring. A few sculpted plants from cheese were the only diversion from the (very literally) cheesy landscape.

Soon (although Sheba thought it wasn't soon enough), they came to what Alfred identified as the Ice Cream Tundra.

"How do you know what each of these are called?" Sheba asked suspiciously.

"Trade secret," Alfred replied evasively.

They trudged through thigh-high ice cream. Alfred lent Sheba his spare cloak to shield against the powdered sugar blizzard. He had to use his Scary Spirit Guide Powers to make a blazing white fire to keep them from freezing. However, the ice cream lessened later and the sugar thinned out as they arrived at the Baked Potato Mountains.

The great piles of potatoes were daunting, making Sheba wistfully think of the time when she was bored. Alfred fished out a rope from the sack that he wore at his side, explaining that part of the Spirit Guide training was to be prepared for anything. They tied themselves together. This was good, because Sheba happened to nearly repeat the Venus Lighthouse scene, but Alfred held onto a particularly sturdy baked potato and kept them up. When they reached the icing cap, they probably would have taken a long time to get down, but Alfred tripped and landed on a large flat potato and they slid all the way down on it to the Chocolate Syrup Marshes.

This was daunting, because the absorbent syrup pulled them down quickly. Sheba had to be fished out with Scary Spirit Guide Powers when she dropped in, having followed the glowing milk will-o'-wisps. When the cookie trees darkened the area, Alfred was required to try again at making a light (he failed). As they wandered through the darkness, they used liquorice sticks to check the path ahead. With some skill and a lot of luck, the two made it through to find the door into the next mind chamber.

***

"This chamber is the chamber where Garet thinks about fighting...ACK!" Alfred dived out of the way just in time so the Wise Griffin soared over his head.

"Spark Plasma," Sheba said indifferently. The Wise Griffin was fried.

"This is going to be a dangerous room," Alfred said, placing his hood back up.

"Nah. Spark Plasma, Tempest, and Destruct Ray."

The many monsters in the room were gone in the flash of light from the Jupiter attacks. However, there was an unfortunate side effect.

It woke up Dullahan.

Why was Garet thinking about Dullahan? Well, _you_ try fighting him and forgetting him easily!

Suffice to say, Sheba was no longer so confident.

Luck was with them that day. Dullahan happened to be slow to wake up, so Alfred was able to make an illusion of them in another part of the room while they made a run for it, cloaked in invisibility. Dullahan took the bait and annihilated even the spectral images. Sheba and Alfred dived through the door into the final hallway.

In the hallway was at least five dozen Remalfs, gathered from the void of Garet's evil side.

Sheba tried to cast Spark Plasma, but she hadn't the Psynergy.

"Oh no! Because you're in Garet's mind for so long, you're having to use Mind Read repeatedly, causing your Psynergy to be drained!" Alfred exclaimed in horror. "That means..."

"It's up to you. We're doomed," Sheba said succinctly.

"Maybe not. Sheba, get close to the wall and prepare to run," Alfred warned her, the white fire already at his fingertips.

"What are you planning on doing?" Sheba asked, obeying.

"Just get ready to run!" Alfred faced the door they had just left. He raised his hand, and then brought it forward, fire lancing from his fingertips. The wall disintegrated.

Sheba knew now why he had told her to prepare to run.

He had unleashed Dullahan.

The obviously unintelligent Remalfs screeched insults at Dullahan in their indiscernible language. This is a mistake in any language.

Sheba ran as fast as she could as Dullahan blasted the Remalfs. She could've sworn that Dullahan chuckled. As she reached the door with the "Exit" sign above it. She turned back to see Alfred rushing down the hallway, his cloak flapping behind him, disappearing as he cast a spell of invisibility. He would be fine. She left and went back into the light.

***

Sheba tried to stand, but sat back down again. The mind reading had drained her too quickly.

The soft thud she made as she sat down woke the boys. Oh dear.

"Sheba? What are you doing here?" Felix asked, alarmed, as he quickly wrapped a blanket around himself (he slept without his shirt).

"And why are you sitting next to Garet?" Ivan asked curiously.

"_WHO'S SITTING NEXT TO **MY** GARET?_"

Sheba bit back a groan. Jenna was up.

"And finally," Isaac commented. "Where did you get that cloak?"

Sheba realized that she was still wearing Alfred's spare cloak.

She thought of what she could say to explain. She heard Jenna's footsteps pounding towards the room. She'd have to be quick.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "I was bored."

She had never realized what a good feeling boredom could be.

&&&

Yoshimi: Well, now you know what kind of insane, inane, idiotic, and alliterate kind of writing style you can expect from me!

Phil: That's going to more drive _off_ requests rather than _increase_ them.

Yoshimi: *shrugs*

Wilhelmina: *holding mallet and longsword* Review, or...I'll make Dullahan look like a wimp!

  
Yoshimi: Wilhelmina, that isn't possible.

Wilhelmina: Let's test that out! *runs after Yoshimi, who runs away*


	6. That Day, written for Katsuharu Miyoku

That Day…

Written for Katsuharu Miyoku

Summery: Jenna was kidnapped by Menardi and Saturos before she could say something very important to Isaac. Now, over half a year later, she has her chance. . . .

Rating: PG, perhaps PG-13, making allowances for the reader's imagination!

~~~~

You know, I'm beginning to realize that this is starting to uncannily resemble "The Golden Sun One Shot Panoply." If any representatives (besides Yoshimi) are reading this, I must humbly apologize. I didn't have you in mind when I started this. Only after this began evolving did I realize how badly this could look. Please, if you take offence, then I will stop this service.

. . . Well, that was more serious than I usually am. Readers, do _you_ think this service is too similar to the panoply? Let me know in your reviews.

Speaking of reviews, Yoshimi e-mailed me his responses to his reviews, so here you go!

~~~~

Yoshimi: Hello to all my many fans!

Wilhelmina: Ahem!

Yoshimi: Oh. Hello to all my fans!

Phil: *coughs*

Yoshimi: Okay. Hello to all my fan! Here are the review responses.

Knightblazer 88 -- Blinks are _always_ good! It means I've weirded out someone! ^_^ And that's a good thing. No, actually, that's a Good Thing. Capitals make all the difference. And I'll ignore the last part. Once, or so everyone says, I went a little off the deep end. But I have no idea what they are talking about.

Kevin C -- Another satisfied customer! Actually, for me, it's my _first_ satisfied customer. My first customer. Yes. Well, thanks for the compliments.

Empress Dotdotdot -- Unless my computer messed up, you should have the uncut version now. I'm glad you liked it so...thoroughly. And, if I'm going to get more requests...WHERE ARE THEY?

Daito Dei Gratia -- Well, I probably shouldn't, but I take all of those as compliments! ^_^ I be weird and without grammar... And I hope your healing light can heal buildings...

Dragoon Knight -- ??? If that's directed at me, yes, I _am_ mean to everyone and everything! MWAHAHAHA! *coughs*

Jupiter Sprite -- I very much doubt that Sheba will be in the mood to mind read _anyone_ for a while. And FEAR MY IMAGINATION!

Super Sheba -- Creative? I'd be more inclined to say insane. And I'll do more humour fics! Anyone got any requests?

Destinyofthepast -- Thanks! But you'll have to be complimenting Kevin C for the idea.

oBsCuReDoblivion13 -- Thank you! And I think that it would be correct in saying that Garet's mind is insane. So is mine, so I'd know.

SSJ-KybokSilverfang (x2) -- Okay, I've heard that Empress Dotdotdot will be tackling that one soon. And, don't worry. Dotdotdot likes Alex, so you don't have to worry.

MercuryAdept -- Why, thank you! The twists sort of wrote themselves...

wolfarine -- (from Vyctori) A Piers/Karst? Now _that's_ unusual! But I like writing about unusual pairings. I'll add your name to the waiting list. I've both read and reviewed your new chapter, in case you didn't notice. ^_^ Oh, and "A Different Kind of Innocence" will be released (ooh, I'm all _official!_) once I finish my current Yu-Gi-Oh fic. That won't be for a while. Plus "Innocence" is kind of slow to write, since I'm having each chapter beta read _twice_ by the excellent Empress Dotdotdot. Why don't you check out her fics while you're waiting?****

man – (from Vyctori) Actually, the _really_ creative one has _got_ to be Yoshimi. Just check out his fics to see what I mean . . . . Oh, and your fic should be next, unless one of the group send me in a one-shot first!

Akachi -- Cool! I'm the author of the oddest fic you've seen! ^_^ And I'm sure Vyctori will agree with me in saying, "the more, the merrier!"

Yoshimi: YARRGH! *gets run down by Jenna and blasted by Rising Dragon* Ow.

******

Well, there you go! Now, here's the Valeshipping fic for Katsuharu Miyoku, written by yours truly. It was kind of hard to do, since I'm a Mudshipper, but it was a good growing exercise . . . or something. Yeah. Go read, before I make an even bigger fool of myself!

~ * * * ~

Jenna smirked in satisfaction as Karst thudded to the frigid surface of Jupiter Lighthouse's aerie. Serves that witch right for trying to murder Isaac, she thought.

"Kill us," Agatio pleaded, his face so bloody and bruised it was almost unrecognizable. "We lost--we don't deserve to live."

Karst was silent. It was difficult to tell if she was even conscious. However, her eyes were just barely open, the brilliant cinnabar of her irises gleaming through her eyelashes.

Felix shook his head determinedly. "I could never do that to you, Agatio, Karst. Not after living in the same town as you for three years, after being one of your people, after--after being your friend. If you're alive, you can improve your skills and win the next time. Nothing comes of being dead."

"You made the better choice," a soft voice approved.

Jenna glared as Alex appeared next to Karst and Agatio. She had never liked Alex. He always seemed to be watching her, somehow. Though he watched everyone, he seemed to observe her with a special scrutiny that was almost creepy. Now she detested him even more as he healed Karst and Agatio enough for the two of them to stand.

"Since you seem to be fond of taking detours, we'll just have to light the beacon for you!" Karst, with her fresh strength, darted in. Her hand snatched into Felix's pack and closed around the Mythril bag containing the Mars Star.

"Karst, no!" Felix cried. "You still don't understand--"

"I think I understand perfectly." Karst's voice was cold. "We should have no difficulty with Mars Lighthouse _without_ you."

"What do you mean?" Sheba queried.

Karst gave her a scornful look. "Didn't you know? Mars Lighthouse . . . is in Prox. Now, feel free to toddle off wherever. Agatio, Alex, and I are off to do the _real_ work." And with those bitter words, she began to head towards the elevator that would take her from the heights of Jupiter.

"Just you keep away from Isaac, you hear me, witch?" Jenna shouted after her.

Karst turned, nearly colliding with Agatio as she did so. She made a rude gesture at Jenna. "If your precious Isaac had kept away from my sister and Saturos, then none of this would have happened. He's brought it onto himself, the fool. Why don't you protect him yourself? You're his lover, aren't you?"

"Wh-_What?_ No! Of course I'm not!" Jenna protested, all too aware of Felix's gaze on her.

Karst's smile was twisted. "You're only deceiving yourself and you know it. That scum doesn't deserve love after what he did to my dear sister." And she stepped onto the elevator where Alex and Agatio were waiting.

As the three disappeared from view, Felix turned to Jenna. "Is there something I should know?"

"_No!_" Jenna scowled at him. "That Karst person was just being spiteful."

Felix raised a deep brown eyebrow. "I've known Karst for three years. She's a very perceptive young woman. You're sure now . . . ?"

"Of course!" Jenna flushed.

Before the discussion could go any further, the sound of boot soles on hard stone made them all turn—Isaac and the rest had arrived, determined to stop them.

It was like a nightmare for Jenna as the two groups became more and more hostile. She loved her brother very much and would do almost anything for him, but one thing she simply could not do was fight her friends. The thought of doing so made her physically ill. But fortunately, peace managed to be reached, albeit temporarily. The leaders of both sides agreed to meet again in Contigo, where the matters of Alchemy and the illumining of the lighthouses would be discussed for the first and last time.

The weeklong journey passed very slowly for Jenna. Her mind was almost constantly on seeing Isaac again. She had never had a chance to speak of her feelings for him--she had been planning to do so after their expedition to Sol Sanctum with Kraden, those months ago. But Menardi and Saturos first kidnapped her, and then after she realized the enormous importance of the two Proxians' quest, she knew she couldn't leave Felix for such a reason.

The discussion in Contigo was even more hurtful. As the talks between the two groups became more and more hostile, Isaac began to look at her with betrayal slashed across his face. He had thought that Jenna was an unwilling captive, but it seemed to him that she, too, had turned upon the teachings of Vale. But when the discussion finally came to a point where reasonable sentiments prevailed, Isaac was able to see Felix--and Jenna--in the light of friends once more.

* * *

Jenna thrashed about under her blanket in annoyance. She detested camping, because no matter where she slept, there always were rocks. And tree roots. _Lots_ of tree roots. She also hated the insects, which she was positive crawled all over her while she slumbered. That particular disturbing notion kept her wide awake some nights.

However, these were not the only reasons why sleep eluded her. Time and time again, a certain pair of blue eyes was invading her mind. No matter how hard she tried to put them from her thoughts, they always returned to Isaac.

Should I tell him how I feel? she wondered. So much has changed since that day I was going to speak to him, the day my old life evaporated. Maybe that blue-haired girl, Mia, has caught his attention. For all I know, they could be lovers by now. She let out a low growl of frustration. Where has my confidence gone? she asked herself, irked. I'm acting like my brother, afraid to show my feelings! I ought to just go up and _say_ something. Things can't possibly get any more awkward between us, after all . . .

Decided, Jenna tossed her blanket off and stomped off. She wasn't going to wait a moment longer--even if Isaac was asleep, she would wake him up just so she could say she loved him. Perhaps it was not the best plan, but Jenna had never been known for her patience.

But when she arrived at the boys' sleeping section, she discovered that while Isaac's blanket was there, he was not. After searching about for quite some time, Jenna felt ready to knock his head off instead of professing undying love. But when she found him sitting on a rock, gazing at the star-spattered sky, she suddenly received such an incredible sense of calm from him that she simply joined him instead.

For a while, the two sat silently beside each other, admiring the broad sweep of stars. Then Isaac commented thoughtfully, "I wonder what it's like up there? Looking down . . . would our labours and problems seem tiny, unimportant? Would any of this--any of us--really matter?"

Jenna smiled and placed her hand upon his, which caused him to face her, startled.

"Well, I don't know if we matter to the stars, Isaac . . . but I do know one person who matters very much to me. Someone brave and strong, who fought for his family and friends with pride and love. Someone who . . ."

"Jenna, I don't deserve any of . . ." Isaac began.

She placed a gentle hand over his mouth. "Hush. You deserve everything I'm saying, and more. Isaac, there is something I wanted to tell you the day we went to see the Elemental Stars, something that Fate never allowed me to say. I love you, Isaac. I've missed you so very much. But . . ." Her face darkened. "If you love Mia, then that's . . ."

"No, Jenna." He placed his hand over hers. "I love you, not her. I've felt this way for a long time . . . over a year and a half. But I thought you cared for Garet, and so I kept silent all this time. When I thought you were illumining the lighthouses to destroy Weyard, the bottom dropped out of my world. I wasn't sure how I could possibly live if we were on opposite sides. But now . . ." His voice trailed away.

"Isaac . . ." Jenna murmured and placed her lips against his.

Off in the distance, a tall figure watched the two silhouettes meet. Felix sighed. It was so hard to watch his baby sister grow up. But he knew Isaac would treat her well--he'd make sure of it.

He glanced down at the letter from Karst that had been left for him in Contigo's inn. When she had returned to the city, she had discovered Menardi and Saturos waiting for her. While she still sounded upset that his group was taking so long to ignite the beacons, it seemed that forgiveness was a possibility. He smiled and gazed up from the missive again. Then his pleasant look faded into a scowl. Jenna and Isaac seemed to be taking a few too many liberties with each other, from what he could tell. Briefly he weighed the option of going up and interrupting them forcefully, but concluded it would embarrass all three of them much too much.

Instead, he walked a little closer and then cracked a stick in his hands that he had picked up from the ground. He watched in satisfaction as the two newfound sweethearts leapt apart. He didn't think they'd chance anything else that night, and so he went to bed, content.

If only he knew . . .

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: MWAHAHA! If only you knew, indeed, Felly!

Menardi: You know, you're starting to pick up Dotdotdot-speak. And exactly HOW far did those two go, anyway?

Vyctori: That's up to your imagination, and your imagination alone.

Menardi: *gives Vyctori strange look* Right. Anyway, review, or I beat you to death with stale bread.

Vyctori: You must be running out of ordinary death threats and are getting creative instead.

Menardi: ^_^ Yup.

Vyctori: *sighs*


	7. Another Day To Live Through, written for...

Another Day to Live Through

Written for Knightblazer 88 By Yoshimi Takahashi 

Summary: Felix is scorned by his fellow Valeans for "betraying" their sacred teachings. This fic follows him as he goes through yet another day to live through . . . .

Rating: PG for violence.

A/N: This fic shall shock and amaze you, because Yoshimi Gakusha Takahashi, King of Random Humour, has actually written _angst_. Yes, that's right. _Angst._ I know I was darn surprised when I read the fic! It's a terrific fic, though, even if it's probably as rare as Midnight C writing Valeshipping. It's hard to see either happening, but one of them came true (and no, not the Valeshipping!).

The reviews . . . .

Daito Dei Gratia: Mmph. Actually, it was very hard to write that Valeshipping fic and I wasn't so happy with the way it turned out . . . sorry Daito. I really don't like Valeshipping. Felix probably would be more open to Jenna and Isaac marrying than if Garet and Jenna became a couple. And yes, Menardi is very well . . . .

Menardi: No thanks to you! I _still_ haven't gotten over when you cut me in two! Tricks like that should be saved for second-rate magic shows, thank you very much!

Akachi: No, stale bread, especially of the baguette/French variety, is very dangerous. You must fear it. ^_~ I'm glad you liked this, even though you, like me, are a Mudshipper. And I'll send you the list of requested fics either later tonight or tomorrow. Really.

Kevin C: I'm glad you think the OSP and this are different enough . . . I've been kind of sweating over it. Yeah, I had fun writing Felix's big brother-ness. He's always amusing. And that's a _toned-down_ version of what I think about Alex.

I never kill off the Proxians in any fic, _ever_, because they're my favourite characters, and I wouldn't be much of a Proxshipper if I did that, would I? *coughs and glances at Empress Dotdotdot and jedigurl2001*

turophile: Felix/Sheba is currently known as Lighthouseshipping, although someone suggested "Fateshipping" and on Triad's site, they call it "Oppositeshipping." I use Lighthouseshipping, because . . . well, I'm in the habit of doing so. Felix/Sheba is probably the clearest way to go. And how are you a Windshipper and a Lighthouseshipper at the same time? Most people are at extreme ends of either spectrum (like me or EchoKazul). And Valeshipping and Mudshipping? Boy, you're openminded!

My dictionary and spellchecker both accepted "illumining," so I suppose it's a word, after all. And let's just hope the "One Shot Panoply" people think the same way. They have powerful people on their side, like Midnight C, Triad Orion, and Azusasan!

MercuryAdept: Thanks! Your opinion seems to be the general consensus, really. 

Yoshimi Takahashi: Yeah, I thought Jenna would be the impatient type. Mia would probably still be in the same romantic mood, but Jenna, now . . . . ^_^ And I only wish that I was as sure as you that Menardi and Saturos are alive in the Golden Sun games . . . .

"If only he knew . . . ." means whatever you want it to. Take it how you would like. And you're the one who's updating now, Yosh . . . . . . . . imi.

Void: Welcome back! You want _another_ Mudshipping? Those are HARD, because every single plot in the _world_ for this pairing has been used! Why not something easy, like Karst/Ivan? Just kidding. I'll add your request to the list. I'm doing this for the puppy, you know! (Kidding again)

oBsCuReDoblivion13: No offence, but your name's a pain to write. I'm glad you think that this isn't _too_ much like "The Golden Sun One Shot Panoply," and I also like that you liked the fic! ^_^

***********

Wow, eight reviews on a fic I don't think is overly good? Thanks everyone! *is very happy*

Well, here's Yoshimi's fic! Enjoy it, because I sure did! 

*****

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure whether this is exactly what Knightblazer 88 wanted, since I didn't spend too much time on the actual part he requested. I got too involved in the resolving of the problem. If this isn't good enough, Knightblazer 88, I can try again later.

Okay, I'm borrowing stuff from other people's fanfictions, such as Daito Dei Gratia's idea of the lighthouse cycle in _Petition of Repetition_, Vyctori's idea on Saturos and Menardi's marital status in _Blaze_, and a small mention of a character from Triad Orion's _Golden Sun: The Trials of Destiny_, among other things. Also, due to the fact that Knightblazer 88's profile does not contain pairings supported, I just put in my own. Sorry, Knightblazer 88.

Okay, I used okay too much. *sweatdrop*

Please give me some constructive criticism. This is my first time writing something like this, and I'm planning on writing an entire fanfiction like this, so I'd like some help. Thank you!

~ * * * ~

Felix woke up to what he would have said before was a beautiful day. Now, however, it was just another day to live through.

Rising from his bed, he strapped on his sword, Excalibur, and dragged his feet across his cluttered floor. Before, his room had always been (to Jenna's jealousy) neat as a pin. Now, he no longer cared.

Downstairs, he found himself to be the first one up. He grabbed some breakfast and began chewing. At the same time, he was chewing over his problem in his brain, as he did every morning. And, as was typical, he came up with no viable solution. It would be another long day.

He got up from the table. He adjusted his Erinyes Tunic. Piers had been curious why he needed such armour now that they were done their quest, and why the Xylion Armour, which was much better, didn't suffice.

He didn't have the heart to tell Piers that he needed unnoticeable armour for everyday life.

Throwing a cloak on to hide his sword and a pack to carry extra items, he left the safety of the house to enter the dangerous streets of the reconstructed Vale.

***

Felix took the busier streets on his way to Sol Sanctum. Even though the crowds seemed to find a way to jostle him while effectively cutting him off from their lives, he shuddered to think what would happen if he was found on a back street. There, small groups taunted him, sometimes even throwing Psynergy at him. He had no way to defend himself, because once, when he had lashed out at them with a Quake that was barely enough to knock them off their feet, the story grew until he had cast Grand Gaia and had to be beaten back before he tried to stab them all.

Shoving memories of the mob that had gathered, he trudged his way through the crowd, being held up more than anyone else. He had survived that night, barely, and it was now forgotten in the wave of other threats, bullying, and general unpleasantness.

The Valeans could not seem to remember him leading one of the groups that saved the world. They could not recall him lighting the last two lighthouses. All they could remember was that he had travelled with two "half-daemons" and having betrayed Vale's trust.

He knew that not all of them had been mean to him, but it did not matter. Those who did nothing _to_ him did nothing _with_ him. He was effectively alone, he mused as he climbed down to the sunken Sol Sanctum. His friends, although unwittingly, had nearly left him alone, too.

Isaac, despite good intentions at first, was now nearly always locked in his room, writing letters to Ivan, Piers, Sheba, and Mia, only exiting, mainly, to read a new letter to the rest of them, concentrating on what concerned them all. It had been hard on the young leader when half of his group, and half of Felix's, whom he had grown close to, were no longer in Vale. Anyone entering Isaac's room would be set upon by an avalanche of scrunched up letter drafts. Most of them, for some reason, made their way towards Imil . . .

Kraden was also busy writing, but it was a book. He was writing a complete record of their journeys, so the only time he came out to talk was to interview the companions.

Sheba, for a while had been one of his most steadfast companions. Having opted to live in Vale instead of returning to Lalivero, she had been the least busy of all of them, finding time to chatter away to each of them in turn. However, the knowledge that she did not know her origins had eaten away at her. One day, she had disappeared with only a note, saying that she was going to find her true home. Piers, who had visited often in between attempts to return home, had gone after her to protect her, saying that trying to get into Lemuria was like banging his head against a brick wall; noisy, painful, and pointless.

Ivan and Mia, having returned to Contigo and Imil respectively, had more trouble arranging transport. Ivan, Isaac had reported, was having trouble fitting in, because everyone thought of him as the great hero; therefore sacrosanct, untouchable. Mia was finding more requests for her medical aid. She once commented that she needed "someone like Isaac to deal with those who were just trying to use fake illnesses to see her." Dora had to lock Isaac in the closet for several days before he stopped trying to go and do just that.

His friends in Prox were busy. Saturos and Menardi were too busy (too lovey-dovey, in Jenna's opinion) to visit, so they only wrote occasionally. They were too busy with their new married life (and Saturos didn't trust the pregnant Menardi to go even three feet from the house, which infuriated Menardi to no end). Karst was never one for letters, and Agatio . . .he wasn't sure if the big warrior could even put a quill to paper.

Jenna was often his only comfort, but he didn't tell her of his troubles. She was too happy (however she found happiness dating the Oaf was beyond him) for him to burden her with his troubles. All of them were. They were happy, and he was not. He would have to learn to accept that.

Pushing aside a statue and entering the tunnel that was known only to Saturos, Menardi, Isaac, Jenna, Garet, and himself, he sighed.

He would just have to live through his days.

Alone.

***

Isaac ran along, carrying fluttering papers along in his arms. He nearly dropped one page in the mud, but Jenna caught it.

"Jenna!" Isaac chattered excitedly. "Sheba wrote a letter! She wants us to know that she's found some crazy inventor from Tolbi that's trying to invent a flying machine! She wants Felix to know . . ." Isaac's voice died away when he caught a look at Jenna's face. "What's wrong?"

Jenna bit her lip. "Felix has disappeared again. He's been doing this every day now, and it's starting to worry me. So I've sent Garet to see whether he can find where he went."

"You sent Garet?" Isaac nearly dropped his bundle of letters.

"You'd be surprised at his tracking skills," Jenna replied. "But he's taking a while . . ." She frowned, and then placed two fingers between her lips and blew.

After Isaac's eardrums stopped ringing from the sound, he heard the fast, thumping footsteps of Garet.

Rubbing his ears, Garet asked, "What is it, honey bunch?"

"Did you find Felix, sweetiekins?" Jenna asked, ignoring Isaac's gagging sound.

"Yes, dearest," Garet replied, glaring at Isaac. "He went to the sunken Sol Sanctum."

"He did?" Jenna asked, surprised. "But, after Mt Aleph sinking into the ground, it's been dangerous!"

"I know." Garet looked grim. "There have been reports of the place being haunted . . ."

Jenna snorted. "Don't tell me you believe in all that junk!"

"After our journey," Isaac remarked quietly. "I don't know what to believe. I'll just write a note to my mother so they'll know where we're gone . . . in case we don't come back."

Jenna shuddered involuntarily. There was something in the way he said it that sounded all too much like a premonition.

***

Felix was leaning back against the cold, stone walls of Sol Sanctum. In the dark, he had very little to occupy his time besides keeping his weapons in condition.

There! A soft glow emanated from farther down the passage. It had an almost palpable aura that reminded him of . . .

Could it be . . .Alex?

He knew he would have to find out. His hand on Excalibur, he inched forward towards the light. The aura grew stronger. It reminded him somewhat of Alex, but there was something . . .different about this, but he didn't know what. Just one more corner, and he should meet it. Just another step . . .he turned the corner.

He came face to face with the glow. It was too fuzzy to make out what it was, although it was vaguely human-shaped.

After a slight hesitation, Felix hazarded a guess. "Are you--Alex?"

"No. But that is not far." As the shape spoke, it grew in better and better focus. "I am Grentril Fanthran. I, like Alex, lusted after the power of Alchemy. One thousand years ago, when the lighthouses were lit last time, I climbed Mt Aleph. I sought the power to rule the world, the gift endless life . . . and, like Alex, my plans were thwarted by the Wise One."

Felix now could see the outlines of a transparent man who was floating nearby, clutching a long, wicked-looking sword in one hand.

"But I will have my revenge against it," the voice continued. "From here, the very centre of Alchemy's power, I shall destroy the Wise One's chosen people, starting with Vale and the heroes there. Starting with _you_!"

Grentril dived at Felix. Felix, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough, began to draw Excalibur. He backed up and tripped. Grentril missed, soaring above him. Bringing his sword into position, the spirit dived at Felix.

A wall of woven flames sprang into being between them. Grentril checked his flight, floating before it.

Felix, rising to his feet, turned to see Piers, the Fire Brand blazing brightly down the dark corridor, driving the darkness back. Sheba, standing next to him, brought her staff up. It shone purple as she unleashed Nirvana's power.

The ghost dropped to the ground as the swirling balls of light circled their way down the passage, but Grentril was back up in a moment.

"Where did you guys come from?" Felix asked, rushing up to join them.

"Sheba had a premonition that you'd need help," Piers told him cheerfully, maintaining the fire separating the two groups.

"I also saw--" Sheba began, but she was interrupted by a cry from Piers.

The ghost was glowing a fierce blue. Light of Mercury flooded half the chamber, shattering Purgatory's wall. Grentril was chuckling cruelly.

"Fools, all of you," he murmured nastily. The echoes picked up the soft sound very clearly. "In the centre of Alchemy's power, I will not be held back by you."

The spirit landed, his sword held in front of itself. He brought his hand up and brought forth Mercury fire. It raced at them as they prepared to launch a Psynergetic counter-attack. Sheba raised her hand to deliver a Spark Plasma, but before she could, a purple and black sword pierced through the fire and barely missed the ghost.

"I guess we got here just in time to join the party!" Garet grinned cockily. "Just let us finish the job for you. Our pleasure."

"Might we know what happened, Felix?" Isaac asked.

Garet swung his blackly glowing Darksword again, banishing the light as he marched forward to engage Grentril. He was joined by two dragons of blue flame sent by Jenna's glowing Masamune.

Felix quickly explained as the spirit prepared itself for the assault.

"All these Alchemy people seem to be Mercury," Jenna remarked. "No offence, Piers."

"Um . . . I wouldn't be too sure," Isaac remarked, pointing.

The ghost had been thrown back by the first dragon, but the next he blasted with Mars flames. The red fire fell to the ground, surrounding Garet. Garet began swinging his sword to cut a path through the fire, but the ghost just fed them.

"Froth Spiral!"

Mia, pointing her Lachesis' Rule down the hall, sent the bubbles driving down on the fire, allowing a wet (and rather unhappy) Garet to come back to the room.

"I saw your note, Isaac-chan!" Mia called, joining the little group that had huddled in a corner.

"This is just like old times!" Garet exclaimed, swinging his Darksword into his attack position. "All we need now is Ivan!"

"You mean me?" Ivan's voice came from the entrance. Ivan stepped out into the corridor, pocketed the teleport lapis, and raised a hand. "Spark Plasma!"

The ghost dived around the bolts of plasma, avoiding many of them. He soared down the hallway, aiming for the solitary Ivan. Ivan blocked with Phaeton's Blade, but he was driven back by Grentril.

Suddenly, a blue blur sped out and stood between them, lashing out with a red sword. Saturos drove the ghost away from Ivan.

"I brought them with me," Ivan explained, winded, as Karst, Menardi, and Agatio rushed into the chamber. "I had an idea that they'd be needed."

The ghost floated backwards, glared at them, and began to waft away.

"We can't let it get away!" Felix exclaimed. "It wants to destroy all of Vale . . . and all of us!"

They raced down the hallway, after the speeding ghost. At last, they came into a large room, filled with rubble. The mark of Sol had crumbled mostly away on the wall. The spirit floated up nearby it.

"Foolish mortals," he began in the traditional fashion of evil people. "Welcome to my realm. This is where my Alchemy powers stem from. You shall _die here_! **_Now!_**"

Grentril brought his sword upwards and pointed it towards them, its blade shining a deep purple. Sparks flew down from it to the group, causing explosions wherever they hit.

Out of the torrent of sparks, a woman raced up, striking at the violet light with long pieces of cloth. Mia used her Lachesis' Rule, now glowing a soft, light blue, to bat away the sparks that tried to hit her. The unleashed Apocalypse struck out at the ghost.

Grentril flew backwards, and then unleashed waves of Jupiter light at it. To everyone's shock, the unleash was thrown backwards and disappeared.

"Fools! Fools, all of you!" Grentril bellowed. "After receiving Alchemy, I was blessed with power beyond all of you!"

"Want to bet?" Jenna shouted, raising a hand. "Searing Beam!"

Grentril responded with a beam of Mercury essence. The two beams struck each other and exploded. Grentril then fired another Mercury beam at Jenna, throwing her against the wall.

Felix quickly cast a Potent Cure as Ivan smote Grentril with a Destruct Ray. Grentril was able to weather it, however, and turned Jupiter powers back at him. Isaac brought up Granite to shield him as Piers marched forward.

Piers swung the glowing Fire Brand towards Grentril, attempting to catch the ghost in the Purgatory. Grentril surrounded himself with a blue glow, stopping Purgatory from hurting him.

Sheba then struck the ghost with Tempest, gathering up the fires of Purgatory to create a fire tornado. Menardi sent a Dragon Fume up the length of the tornado to strike at the ghost. Jenna fuelled the firestorm with a Searing Beam, and Karst added a Supernova. Saturos brought a Pyroclasm down its length, while Agatio kept it all together with a Cage spell.

For a moment, they thought that nothing could survive the inferno that they had cooked up. Then it glowed blue and shattered, scattering fire, wind, and water to the dismayed combatants. Grentril, glowing blue, smashed Mercury light into Jenna. She flew back into a boulder with a sickening crack.

"**_Jenna_**!" Garet roared. "You--_you_--" With a roar, Garet swung his sword, blazing with dark light, at the spirit. He struck again and again, unleashing Acheron's Grief nearly each time.

"Garet!" Isaac called frantically. "You're going to overexert yourself!"

Garet seemed unable to hear the warning, swinging his glowing Darksword at Grentril. He seemed almost invulnerable. Then, with a slight gasp, he collapsed, his sword dropping from his hands. He had put too much energy into his sword.

Grentril turned back to the rest of them and was hit by half a dozen Psynergy attacks, having been stored since Garet had started, held back in fear of hurting Garet. He blocked them all with a Venus-coloured shield, then retaliated with Jupiter fire. The attacking force scattered under its relentless assault.

"What are we to do?" Felix asked in a whispered conference.

"I think," Menardi replied. "That I could do something if we could get ol' floaty here distracted."

Ivan hefted Phaeton's Blade. "Just leave that to me."

Ivan used Zephyr and sped, a small blur, at Grentril. He jumped, Phaeton's Blade blazing white in his hands. He dropped down, blade first, at the spirit. Grentril swatted him away with a blast of Venus. Ivan smashed into the wall with a thud.

Grentril, still involved with Ivan, didn't notice Menardi until she had already unleashed Death Size. Karst, seeing her sister's plan, also hit the spirit with a Death Scythe. The two sisters landed, confident that that must have finished him.

Mercury essence streamed down onto them and froze them where they stood. "Fools," the spirit, who seemed to like the word 'fool', said scornfully. "What will that do to me? I have already tasted death. The Reaper has no control over me now. But as for you . . ."

The spirit didn't get to finish his sentence. Saturos had already brought his sword and struck. Grentril blocked it and sent his sword around for a counter. Saturos nimbly dodged the blow and struck. Grentril somehow was fast enough to counter it and strike again. Saturos blocked it grimly, sending a Pyroclasm out at the same time. Grentril, with a motion, blasted Saturos clean across the room with Mercury fire.

Grentril suddenly was blasted with a Megacool. It hesitated for half a second, and then sent Mars essence to its source. Piers tried to take out Shade to block that, but Grentril put up a hand.

"None of that. **Djinn Storm!**" Grentril blasted them all with a Djinn Storm.

Mia blocked the fire with a Froth Spiral, but Grentril merely struck at her with the same stuff. Piers, with his sword ablaze, sliced downwards at Grentril, but he just dodged it and sent Mars fire at him.

"Felix, we've got to warn Vale to evacuate!" Isaac shouted.

Felix swallowed down his memories of the things done by some of the townsfolk. "Agreed!"

"You three get out of here," Agatio called. "I'll keep him busy."

"But . . ." Isaac hesitated.

"We've got to _go_!" Sheba urged, already halfway to the entrance.

The three raced off. Grentril, seeing them, went after them, but Agatio stood in the hallway entrance.

"Meteor Blow!" Agatio bellowed.

The strongest, and most destructive, Mars attack raced down.

"He's going to bring the cave down on his own head!" Felix exclaimed with horror.

"Just _run_!" Agatio called over his shoulder, freezing the spirit in place with a Cage.

The meteor from the heavens exploded into the cave. It collapsed under its weight, falling down on the two figures that were in the hallway. Isaac, Felix, and Sheba barely were able to dive out before the hallway collapsed on them.

Sheba stopped and looked back. "It must be over."

"Who knows?" Isaac responded, striding forward. "Whatever's happened, we need someone to get our friends out of there."

"Those that survived," Felix muttered darkly.

Sheba turned, frowning slightly. "Felix, you don't th--"

"**_SHEBA! GET OUT OF THERE!_**" Felix bellowed.

Sheba started. Felix never shouted! Then she turned and gasped.

The rocks, glowing bright with Venus powers, were falling off to one side as Grentril arose from the ruins of the tunnel.

"The fool thought he could defeat me that way . . ." he murmured, almost pensively. "As likely as not, he paid his very life for that mistake . . .as you soon will."

"Felix, Sheba, warn the town!" Isaac called over his shoulder as he ran up, Sol Blade in hand. "I'll keep him occupied."

"But . . ." Felix began.

"_Are you a hero or not?_" Isaac bellowed. "Your first duty is to the people! Now _run_!"

Felix took off in one direction as Sheba took another.

'But they have not been kind to me . . .you have, my friend . . .' Felix thought as he scampered off.

***

Isaac looked at the floating spirit. It was either him and all that he had known and loved, or this ghost who had already broken humankind's trust . . .the decision was a snap to make.

Isaac sent up a wave of Stone Spires. They burned up as they hit the shield of Mars flames erected by Grentril.

"You have seen your friends _perish_ at my hands," Grentril said softly. "And still you choose to defy me. How pathetic."

"My friends did _not_ perish at your hands!" Isaac responded in a shout.

"True . . .in a way." Grentril smiled malevolently.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked, hiding his now glowing hands behind his back.

"They were suitably weakened by me that they probably died in the collapse of the cave." The man gestured uninterestedly. "I suppose that it would be more precise to say that that fool who made the cave collapse was the cause of their untimely--"

Grentril roared in rage as the Venus light of Grand Gaia ripped through him. He glowed a bright purple, dispelling the Venus light with Jupiter powers. He rocketed down at the boy and grabbed him by his collar.

"You--" Grentril's breath came in raggedly. "Never expected you to be so dishonourable to not give a cry of challenge before--" Grentil, seeming uninterested in even finishing his sentence, flung Isaac back and unleashed Jupiter essence on Isaac's prone form. After a long moment, Grentril relented.

"Fool," Grentril spat. "Your death would have been relatively painless had it not been for your defiance. Now look at you. You--" He stopped and stared.

Isaac began slowly, precariously, to stand. His breath coming in painfully, his voice strained, he began to speak.

"You . . ." Isaac swore at the ghost. "You wouldn't know . . .what its like . . .to fight for those you love. It gives you . . ." Isaac gasped and nearly was unable to continue. "strength when you least expect it. Now . . .for my friends . . .for Mia . . ." His words were coming out at only a whisper now. "Megiddo."

His Sol Blade glowing a fierce white, he pointed it at the ghost, sending the sunlike ball of flames at him.

Isaac collapsed from the effort. He looked up, pained, and saw that Grentril had put out a hand, stopping Megiddo's might. The spirit looked thoughtful.

"Interesting," he murmured. "I never would have thought . . .but despite all this, you will perish anyway."

The ghost placed both hands behind the ball.

"You fool," he whispered.

Then he unleashed its might.

***

Felix raced along the main road of Vale.

"Everyone, evacuate!" he shouted in warning. "Disaster is coming!" He knew that he sounded like a false prophet, but he couldn't think of another way to say it.

"What's that?" "Evacuation?" "Oh, it's just that demon-servant, Felix." "Creating a ruckus as usual." "Just ignore him."

The villagers were ignoring him. Felix felt he should have known.

"Listen!" he shouted. "Someone with the powers of Alchemy is coming from Sol Sanctum, and you'll all be _dead_ if you stay much longer!"

Many ignored him, but a few scattered people began to leave the area, heading in the direction of Vault with some belongings packed roughly into a rucksack, but they were too few. Dora, Kyle, and the Sanctum residents came up.

"Felix, where's Isaac?" Dora asked, clutching the note that Isaac had left behind.

"No time to explain," Felix told her quickly.

"But . . ." Kyle protested.

"Your life is at stake, staying here! Leave now!" The wind had picked up, making Felix's scarf billow behind him. A storm was rolling up, with the flash of lightning and the roll of thunder in the background. Felix thought briefly that he must make a sight. He had the sudden urge to yell 'Doom is upon us!' or something.

The Great Healer shivered, but not from the cold wind. He remembered a storm like this once before . . .when Mt. Aleph sunk into the ground, because someone had taken . . .

"Alchemy!" the Great Healer boomed, in a panic. "The storms are responding to its call!"

"Demon-servant, what have you done to our Great Healer?" an apprentice frowned. "Have you possessed him with--"

"You _fools_, I am talking of my own free will!" the Great Healer took the apprentice by the collar. "Do you not remember the night when Mt. Aleph sank into the ground?"

"Great Healer, you're babbling . . ." a voice called from the crowd.

"_You **fools!**_" It was not the Great Healer's voice that boomed this.

Surrounded in the quintessence of Alchemy, Grentril descended onto the ground near Felix and the villagers.

***

"_You **fools!**_"

Sheba darted through the crowd. The voice of Grentril rang clear down the valley, freezing the villagers gathered to make their way to the safety of Vault.

"_Move_!" she screamed at them as she scrambled towards the sound of the voice. She knew, through her powers, that Felix was in danger--more danger than even the battle with Dullahan.

She slipped once, sprawling in the mud formed by the driving rain. She spent no time down, springing back up, soaking wet all through and muddy down her front. She had to reach Felix. She _had_ to.

Before it was too late.

***

Felix drew Excalibur and turned to face his opponent, who was still glowing with Alchemy.

"Demon-child!" one villager called angrily. "Have you brought disaster down on us?"

The spectre grinned eerily, still bathed in Alchemy. "It is not he who will bring disaster down on _you_!" Yelling the last word, he pointed at the villager.

The villager looked shocked as the light of Alchemy lifted him up, flinging him towards a cliff. He smashed into the cliff with a cry.

"Fools, all of you," Grentril murmured. "Maybe _this_ lesson will stick." With that, he intensified the light surrounding the villager, who yelled almost inhuman cries.

Suddenly, Grentril was beset by three purple swords that danced around him, slashing several times before he was able to drop the villager and react.

"You." Grentril turned to face Felix. Felix was holding Excalibur high, shining its purple light down on the entire crowd. "Why do you care if he lives or dies? He would have killed you and called you trash. I saw it in his mind. Why?"

"Because I am a hero, and that is what I do," Felix said, eyes downcast slightly. "As Isaac reminded me, a hero's purpose is to help the people. It does not matter who those people are, how they live, or what they think of you. Even at the sacrifice of your own happiness, a hero lives to save the land and its people, no matter whether they like you or not."

"Hmm. Very noble." Grentril smiled maliciously. "Heroics didn't help Isaac. He lasted longer than anyone had before, but like the rest, he fell. As you will do _now!_"

Grentril roared as he blasted a beam of Alchemy towards Felix. Felix prepared to counter it when a small, muddy form leapt in between. Grentril stopped in shock.

Sheba dropped to the ground, completely overwhelmed.

"**_Sheba! NOOOOOO!_**" The cry raked Felix's throat as he tore towards her, catching her in his arms before she fell. "Sheba," Felix asked hoarsely. "Why?"

Sheba opened her mouth to speak, but she closed her eyes and went limp.

"**_NOOOO! Sheba, _**_don't _go . . ." Felix's voice died away in a sob.

"And now, to finish this _oh_ so happy ending," Grentril said with glee. "A Psynergy Seal the likes of which you've never fought against."

The archaic symbol of the seal was spelled out in the golden light of Alchemy, so powerful that it snapped his sword in two. Felix nearly didn't notice it in his grief. He didn't care anymore.

"You're _finished_, Felix." Grentril spoke as if it was a foregone conclusion. "No Psynergy, no sword, no Djinn, no friends, _no **hope**_. You have nothing left!"

'I do have nothing left,' Felix thought emotionlessly.

~_Is that what you think, Felix?_~

Felix didn't even bother to look around for the one responsible for the sagely mind voice.

~_Your friends haven't left you, and neither has your hope. Look around. They are all around you._~

Felix looked up into two warm brown eyes.

"Jenna?" he breathed. Then he paused. She looked more ethereal.

"I'm not a ghost, if that is what you are thinking," Jenna told him calmly.

"Then . . ." Felix began.

"You think too much, Felix," Agatio's voice came from the air beside him.

"That's usually a good trait," Ivan's quiet voice broke in. "But now's not the time."

"If you're not ghosts . . ." Felix tried again.

"Felix."

Felix looked into the kind red eyes of Saturos. Saturos breathed on him. The warm breath came on his face.

"That is not the breath of a ghost, is it?" Saturos asked him softly.

Felix shook his head mutely.

"We're here to help you beat this one," Menardi's ghostly form gestured at Grentril.

"So, just get up and beat this guy into the middle of next week!" Karst's voice encouraged.

Garet, as usual, had something to say too. "_Kick his otherworldly butt_!"

"You can do it," Mia's soft voice came.

"But, if I fail . . ." Felix said, almost unable to be heard.

"We won't let you," Isaac's voice promised.

"We're here to help you, Felix," Pier's voice told him. "As long as you will let us."

Felix hesitated, still unsure. He looked downwards.

"Felix, I'm here for you."

Felix looked back up.

"Sheba?" he breathed.

Sheba smiled back at him.

Felix looked around at their wraithlike forms. They were waiting for him, standing between him and Grentril.

"Let's do it."

***

"And now," Grentril shouted, having heard none of the conversation. "To finish what I started one thousand years ago when I took Alchemy the first time." Raising his hands over his head, he summoned a ball of light. Then he froze.

Over the sound of the shattering Psynergy seal, he stammered, "It's not . . .it's not possible!"

Felix stood, his eyes overshadowed. "You think I have nothing left. My friends haven't left me, and they are not dead."

"They are!" Grentril shouted angrily.

~_They are_ not.~

Grentril froze, hearing the elderly mind voice that Felix had heard before.

~_Can you not admit that you have been defeated once again?_~

Grentril shook his fist at the thin air. "I have _not_!"

~_You are making me regret not allowing the Wise One to interfere with the actions of humankind._~

Felix, too, froze. "If you commanded the Wise One, then you must be . . ."

~_Felix. Fight._~

Grentril, an insane look in his eyes, drew back a hand to throw his Alchemy, shouted in defiance, "You shall _never_ defeat me!"

Felix hesitated again. His friends had all failed to even scratch Grentril's surface. How could he, alone, possibly win.

~_But you aren't alone._~

"Felix, we're here," his friends chorused.

"You can do it," Sheba told him.

~_Trust in yourself, and your friends, and fight._~

Felix drew his right arm upwards. He felt nearly overwhelming power race up his arm and out of his hand. He looked up and started.

"It's not possible!" Grentril wailed.

Felix took the sword that he had just forged of pure Alchemy, and walked up to Grentril. Grentril tried to blast him with Alchemy, but Felix just cut it in half. Grentril found himself looking in Felix's deep brown eyes, at this moment as cold as ice and steel.

"Die," Felix said venomously.

Felix raised the glowing sword and cut downwards.

***

No one truly knew what happened that day. Most decided that Felix had used the light of Venus to forge the sword, but a few, like the Great Healer, still wondered. Many wondered who Grentril truly was, not believing him to be a ghost of an Alchemist, but a monster who was just more powerful than most.

However, all agreed that it was Felix, no longer known as the demon-servant or the evil breaker of Vale's sacred teachings. He was the hero who had, against all odds and despite the hatred shown by them, saved the village and all its people.

Most people agreed that, standing behind Felix was an old, cloaked figure, who had placed a hand on Felix's shoulder when all looked the most dark. Many searched to find this "traveller," "sage," or "wandering Psynergist." No one was successful. Some believed that it was a spirit Felix had conjured up to help. Some just didn't know what to think. Only the wise Great Healer made one suggestion, viewed as too radical to be true.

The figure, he said, bore an eerie resemblance to the statue of Fate in the temple.

**End**

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: That was a _LONG_ one-shot, Yoshimi! Also, it's a good thing this isn't multiple chapters, because there were some cliffhangers in here worthy of Triad Orion. Oy . . . .

Menardi: *looks affronted* I can't _believe_ the nerve of that Yoshimi!

Vyctori: What's wrong, Menny?

Menardi: He had the _nerve_ to suggest that I wasn't indestructible! Me!

Vyctori: *pats Menardi's shoulder* Well, Gentril _was_ juiced up on Alchemy, you know.

Menardi: It doesn't matter! I would have been able to kick his butt any day!

Vyctori: *not really listening* Uh-huh.

Menardi: Anyway, you lot had better review, or I'll prove how indestructible I _really_ am!

Vyctori: Just hope that Dotdotdot-chan remembers to review if she's reading this, because she's the only person I've met so far who has been able to take you in a fight. [A/N: See "The Lighter Side of Darkness." Ahem]

Menardi: Huh! I hope she _does_ show up! We need a rematch, and this time, I'm _not_ going to lose!

Vyctori: *who has seen Dotdotdot in Scary-Overworked-College-Student Mode* Riiiight.


	8. The Dark Side of Matchmaking, written fo...

The Dark Side of Matchmaking

_Written for: man_

Summary: Mia and Isaac have both been feeling a little lonely lately. So their friends decide they need matching up. But, to their dismay, not necessarily with each other . . . !

Rating: PG for kissing and implications.

A/N: I had _way_ too much fun writing this! The idea, when it came to me, was enough to make me chortle, and I hope it does at least that for you, my dear readers. ^_^ Also, this is another long one-shot, just because I was enjoying myself so much!

Yoshimi sent me his responses to the reviews, and it seems he became a little carried away . . . .

Void -- Boy, you sure like Mudshipping! I think I might actually try a romance fanfiction to help stem the flood of Mudshipping.

SSJ-KybokSilverfang (what a mouthful!) -- Thank you very much!

Kyarorain -- Wow! I impressed someone with my attempt at angst! I feel _special_.

Eternal Outcast -- Thank you!

Yoshimi Takahashi -- Well, if you don't like it, you can just shove off and be quiet about it! Honestly! No one's forcing you to read it, you scum! What a moron!

Richard: . . . Yoshimi, you ~ARE~ aware that you wrote this chapter, right?

Yoshimi: What? Oh. *pause* I guess that explains things.

Phil: *lack of head in non-existent hands* Yoshimi, Yoshimi, Yoshimi . . .

The Faction's Lord -- Yes, I can't really write too much angst, and furthermore . . . ACK!

Menardi: *taking over the keyboard* **# IN YOUR DREAMS, _LOSER!_ I COULD TAKE YOU AND SEVERAL HUNDRED OTHERS! WHY, JUST THE OTHER DAY . . .**

Yoshimi: Where did she come from?

Wilhelmina: In case we needed help getting your sorry carcass into review-mode, I gave her this address.

Menardi: *ranting*

Phil: Maybe that wasn't the best idea . . .

Wilhelmina: *looking like Menardi is at the moment* Are you questioning my orders?

Phil: ^^; No, not really . . .

Wilhelmina: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _NOT REALLY_? I may have to strip you of your rank as second in command!

Yoshimi: *sneaks away*

*later, at another computer*

Yoshimi: Now, for the rest of those reviews.

Vyctori: This had better not take long, Yoshimi! I want to read one of the new Proxian fics out there! *waves Prox flag* **PROX ROX!**

Yoshimi: Okay . . . sorry, TFL, for getting a little off-topic . . .

Vyctori: I TOLD YOU TO HURRY!

Yoshimi: *snaps to attention* Yes, ou-Vyctori-sama! *types madly*

MercuryAdept -- Thank you! Well, he just liked saying "fool." Uh, actually it was because I was too lazy to think of something else.

Kevin C -- Thank you very much! Gee, I'm saying "thank you" a lot . . . I hadn't really noticed how little Felix work there was, but you're right! Well, Cage is actually a real move by Agatio.

Akachi -- Arigato, Akachi-san (hey, I've been saying thanks too much . . . so, in another language!)! Well, Jenna, Felix kept this hidden, and they all liked the rest of you.

LilMako17 – THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH! ^_^ Wow, I've got a fanatical fan already!

Vyctori: How can you tell if he's only reviewed once? And you're _still_ not finished?

Yoshimi: Hurrying, ou-Vyctori-sama!

Knightblazer 88 -- Merci beaucoup! Ou peut-être merci trop! (TRANSLATION: Thank you very much! Or maybe thank you too much!) Wow! I was hoping you'd like it, but I wasn't expecting this much! I sure was lucky with the way I portrayed Felix and especially with the couplings! THANKS AGAIN! Oh, and I _will_ write more _if_ anyone asks! **AHEM!**

Vyctori: *kicks Yoshimi* Hurry up!

Yoshimi: *wimpers* Sorry, ou-Vyctori-sama.

oBsCuReDoblivion -- Thank you! And you've tortured me again. It occurred to me (_after_ I wrote your name, of course) that I should have copied/pasted. Oh well.

man -- Thanks very, very much! ^_^ Well, some people would probably think that the Proxians are demons . . .

Vyctori: *glowering* Stupid people.

Yoshimi: Yes, yes . . . and since Felix helped them, then they'd think he was a demon-servant, which would probably be bad in those days.

Vyctori: Poor Fewix-chan . . .

Yoshimi: And that's the end of the reviews!

Vyctori: Good! I get my computer back! *boots Yoshimi off the computer* Now for the update . . .

Yoshimi: Can I read?

Vyctori: *points out the door* Home!

Yoshimi: *scurries off*

******

Thank you to all who reviewed, and thanks to Yoshimi, for that bout of random humour! ^_~ Now, go read the fic! Shoo! Shoo!

~ * * * ~

Mia was sitting in a comfortable chair in Jenna's house and reading a book--or trying to, at least. For some reason, no matter how many times she tried to read the words on the page, they stubbornly refused to make sense. She set the book in her lap, rubbed at her eyes, and let go of a sigh.

"Will you_ stop_ that, already!" Jenna cried out in complete exasperation, breaking off her conversation with Sheba.

Mia blinked in surprise. "Stop what?"

"Those heartrending sighs!" Jenna gave an over-exaggerated demonstration. "You're driving me _crazy!_"

"Crazier, at least," Sheba amended with a giggle.

"I'm sorry," Mia apologized. "I don't know what's with me lately. I've been feeling so depressed and, well . . . _lonely_. I don't know why--I mean, I've made so many friends since our quest, but . . ."

Sheba's green eyes began to shine with a light that meant trouble for Mia. "I know what's wrong!"

"What?" Mia asked cautiously. Whenever Sheba got excited, it usually was bad news for everyone else.

"You need a boyfriend!" Sheba declared.

"Hey, _yeah!_" Jenna rapidly got caught up in her younger friend's enthusiasm. "Sheba's right! That's exactly what you need!"

"Do you think so?" Mia queried.

"Sure! Now, let's see who we can match you up with . . ." Sheba began thinking over their friends and acquaintances.

Mia's mind instantly went to Isaac. She didn't want to say, but she had been developing quite deep feelings for the thoughtful, strong Venus Adept. She was afraid she would lose him as a friend if she spoke up, but if she were to allow Jenna and Sheba to pair her up with him . . . well, everyone knew how forceful those two could be. A smile settled on Mia's pink lips. She could lay all the blame at their feet if it turned out Isaac _didn't_ return her feelings. And if he did in fact love her, then Sheba and Jenna would congratulate themselves on a job well done and Mia would be with her true love.

"Well, how about Ivan?" Sheba suggested. "He's a nice chap."

Mia tried to picture herself in the throes of passion with quiet Ivan and failed utterly. "Um, I don't know. We're just friends, that's all. I don't think . . ."

"Yeah, you're right, Mia. She needs someone more exciting than boring old Ivan," Jenna interrupted.

"I didn't say he was boring!" Mia protested.

Jenna ignored her. "No, what she needs is someone interesting . . . what about Agatio?"

"_Agatio?_" Mia stared.

"He's a Proxian--how much more interesting can you get?" Jenna answered practically. "Besides, he's blue. You know how much you love the colour." She pointed at Mia's pale cerulean robes.

"Yes, but not _that_ much blue!"

"No, Agatio's no good. Mia needs someone she can have a good conversation with, and unfortunately, Agatio just doesn't make the cut." Sheba nodded decidedly. "It's too bad Menardi's already taken Saturos. I mean, there's a perfect combination of looks, intelligence, _and_ blueness!"

Saturos? Agatio? Ivan? Where were her friends_ getting_ these ideas? Mia wondered incredulously. Couldn't they see that the perfect man for her was right under their little matchmaking noses?

"Um, what about . . ." Mia began.

"_Piers!_ That's it!" Jenna shrieked, completely overriding Mia's soft suggestion.

"Perfect!" Sheba beamed. "He's good-looking, smart, certainly not boring, a Mercury Adept, _and_ he's got blue hair! Aw, wouldn't they make the cutest couple?"

Jenna pictured the Lemurian and Mia side by side. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, Mia, there you go! Problem solved!"

"But . . ." Mia tried to get in.

Unfortunately for her, there was no stopping Sheba and Jenna once they set their minds on something. The two girls shook hands with each other firmly.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow," Sheba announced.

Mia sank lower in her chair and tried not to moan. While it was true she liked Piers a lot, their relationship was purely friendship. Neither of them desired a deeper relationship with each other, but if she didn't figure out a way to stop the dreaded force of Jenna and Sheba, it looked like they were going to be a couple whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Over at Isaac's house, there was a similar gathering of the male Adepts. Garet, Felix, Piers, Ivan, and Isaac were chatting about this and that, enjoying themselves quite a bit. However, Garet noticed that Isaac was being unusually silent, even for him.

"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" Garet set down the mug of ale he had been enjoying and looked directly at his friend. "You've been really down these last few days and you haven't said why. Come on . . . you can tell me," he cajoled.

Isaac cupped his chin in one hand. "Well, to tell the truth, Garet, I've just been feeling like . . . I don't know, like there's a hole in me. A place that needs to be filled, and I don't know how."

"Well, _I_ do!" Garet seemed pleased to know something his friend didn't.

"Really?" Isaac was surprised. Usually Garet, though a very good friend, wasn't the brightest of their group. "What is it?"

"You need a girlfriend, that's what!"

Garet never was much for speaking softly. His pronouncement came in a lull in the conversation and the remainder of the group turned and looked at Isaac with interest.

"What's this about a girlfriend?" Piers questioned.

Isaac was brilliant red. "Well, Garet kind of thinks I need one . . ."

"You know, that's a good idea," Ivan approved. "You _have_ seemed kind of sad, lately."

"Almost all the girls are matched up, already, though." Piers frowned. "That's going to make this difficult."

"You could always date Jenna," Felix suggested.

"Hey! _I'm_ dating Jenna!" Garet protested.

"Exactly." Felix gave him a dark look.

"Um, why don't we think about the women we met on our travels and see who would go best with him," Ivan quickly suggested, trying to avoid conflict.

"What about Karst? She's still single," Piers put forward.

"And with reason," Garet muttered. The intimidating Mars Adept had made quite an impression on him.

Felix glared at him. He and Karst were close friends and he didn't like it when people made remarks about her. "Keep your big mouth off her, Garet. Karst can be very sweet."

"I'll take your word for it, Felix. Come on, people, you can't seriously be considering that she and I date!" Isaac held up his hands. "I mean, she tried to _kill_ me, for Fate's sake! Even now, I still catch her looking at me and fingering her scythe. I don't think I'd survive a day with her!"

"You're right. Well, what about Feizhi?" Felix asked. "She certainly seems to like you well enough. She even gave me a ring to give to you."

"Feizhi?" Piers wrinkled his nose. "I don't know. I think that was Kraden's crazy imagination about her having a crush on Isaac."

"Well, Mia's certainly out," Garet said decidedly.

Isaac had just been entertaining thoughts of being matched up with Mia at the hands of his friends. He had loved her for several months, but didn't feel worthy of the pure healer's feelings. If he allowed his friends to push them together, he wouldn't be able to say anything--after all, it would be their fault, not his. But . . . .

"Why not?" Isaac inquired, trying to be casual.

"Come on! Mia's always off healing some sick person or another. She doesn't have _time_ for a boyfriend! No, definitely not." Garet shook his head for emphasis.

"Well, what about my sister?" Ivan mentioned softly. "She's too withdrawn and serious. She needs someone to make her lighten up."

"Are you sure Isaac's the one for the job?" Felix regarded his solemn friend dubiously. "I mean, no offence, Isaac, but you're not exactly Mr Cheery, are you?"

"Compared to Hama, _anyone_ would look perky," Piers remarked.

"True. So Hama it is!" Garet decided. "Let's go get the Teleport Lapis from Mia and, ahem, _invite_ her to Vale for a visit! Great idea, Ivan!"

"Thank you," Ivan replied.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Isaac asked, now definitely annoyed. 

"We already gave you a say in this, buddy, and you didn't do anything," Garet informed him sympathetically. "So now it's time for your friends to take over."

Isaac let out a groan and closed his eyes. Reduced to getting dating advice from Garet, he thought. What have I come to? His friend had stumbled through his courtship of Jenna, nearly getting himself fried by Felix for some of his larger errors. He wasn't sure he was going to survive this. . . .

* * *

The next day was brilliantly sunny, in direct contrast with Mia's mood. Her dreams had been filled with images of Isaac just about to declare undying love to her, only to be rudely hauled off at the last moment by Sheba and Jenna. Then it would be Piers on one knee in front of her, and she would wake, pounding the feathers out of her pillow.

A knock on the door interrupted her frustrated contemplations. She answered it to find Jenna, Garet, Sheba, Felix, and Piers on her doorstep.

"Hello," she greeted them cautiously. The girls had obviously engineered it so that there would be an odd number of people in the group . . . until she joined them.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come for a walk with us," Felix offered. "It's such a nice day, after all."

Briefly, Mia considered the idea. While it was a blatant attempt at matchmaking, she _did_ need something to clear the cobwebs out of her head from her restless night, and it could be that a walk was exactly what she needed.

"Well, okay," she agreed with some trepidation. "So long as a walk is _all_ we're going on," she added with a hard look at Jenna and Sheba. Neither so much as blinked.

"Of course, Mia," Jenna said innocently. "Whatever else would we do?"

"I shudder to think," Mia muttered, stepping out the door and closing it after her.

Mia spent the first part of the excursion in a tense, wary mood, expecting her friends to do _something_ that involved her and Piers in a romantic way. However, she began to relax and enjoy herself. It helped that Piers got involved in a discussion with Felix and Sheba, which allowed Mia to converse with Jenna and Garet without having to watch her every word, in case she uttered a syllable that just possibly _might_ be interpreted as romantic.

The group ended up at the riverbank in a small stand of trees. The sunlight filtered gently through the trees, sparkling off a small waterfall that was nearby.

"Oh, Felix!" Sheba exclaimed. "I think I left something very important at home. Would you be a darling and come with me to get it?"

Felix slanted a sympathetic glance at Mia, but said only, "All right, Sheba."

And the two strolled out of the forest, arm in arm.

Mia clenched her fists. I should have known, she thought. Now Jenna's going to manufacture an excuse to take her and Garet out of here and leave Piers and I alone!

"Garet," Jenna spoke up, "remember that your mother wanted to talk to us about something?"

"Huh?" Garet was confused--as usual. "I don't remember that--_ouch!_" Jenna had stomped on his foot with tremendous force. "Oh right . . . now I remember . . . ow." He bent down to rub his foot, but didn't get the chance, as he was bodily dragged away by an irked Jenna.

Wonderful, Mia thought sarcastically. She looked for Piers and found him sitting contentedly beside the stream with his bare feet dangling in the water, unaware of the danger he was in from the matchmakers.

Mia sighed and turned to leave. She managed to make two steps before she was confronted with a scowling Jenna. The Mars Adept made violent shooing motions back in the direction of Piers.

"Fine," Mia snapped softly and returned back to where Piers was sitting.

Is there _anybody_ in Weyard today who has worse luck than me? she mused in a dark way. I _seriously_ doubt it.

* * *

Is there _anybody_ in Weyard today who has worse luck than me? Isaac wondered unhappily, somewhat later on. 

He, along with his supposed friends, had just returned from Contigo, bringing Master Hama with them. Now he had just been "volunteered" to show Hama around the newly reconstructed Vale--alone.

My friends are as subtle as a rockslide, he decided. Actually, less so.

Garet elbowed him. "Be sure to show her all the pretty, romantic places Vale has to offer!"

"Like that lovely waterfall," Ivan reminded him.

"Right. Well, come on, Master Hama," Isaac said reluctantly.

"Please, just Hama is fine," she told him in her lovely voice.

"Okay . . . Hama." I just want to get this over with, he thought.

However, once they were out of sight and earshot of the matchmakers, Hama turned to Isaac and stated, "No offence, Isaac, but I simply am not interested in you in a romantic way, and I can tell you are not interested, either."

"What the . . . ?" Isaac spluttered before remembering. " . . . Oh right. You're a Jupiter Adept. You can read minds."

Hama chuckled. "That is correct. It was nice of our friends to want to make us happy, but they are going about it the wrong way."

"Try telling _them_ that." Isaac sighed.

The Jupiter Adept smiled in sympathy. "Do not fear. I am sure you will find a way to confess your feelings to Mia."

"How did you . . . I wish you'd stop _doing_ that!" Isaac exploded.

"Doing what?" Hama inquired impishly. "Now, if you do not mind, I would like to continue with our tour--without viewing the romantic locations." She began to walk off, leaving an aggravated Isaac to catch up.

* * *

That evening, sleep simply would not overtake Isaac, and so, still steaming from the day's events, Isaac left his house silently to cool off by the river. 

But when he arrived, he discovered he was not alone. Mia sat by the water's edge, staring into the stream's shallow depths with an expression that bordered on disgust.

That can't be right, Isaac thought. Mia never gets upset about anything.

At that moment, Mia looked up. Seeing Isaac, her expression improved considerably. "Hello, Isaac. Would you like to join me?"

Suddenly, things didn't seem so bad. "Sure, Mia. I'd love to."

For a while, the two sat together. They didn't speak--they didn't need to.

"You know, I love my friends, but sometimes they drive me crazy!" Mia burst out.

"Why?"

"Jenna and Sheba think I'm too lonely and they're trying to match me up with Piers!"

Isaac felt his stomach give a most unpleasant lurch. He tried to be casual. "And, ah, do you want to . . . ?"

"Of course not!" was the indignant reply. "I like Piers, but he's my friend and nothing more."

"Well, I've been having the same problem," Isaac confessed a few moments later.

"Really?"

"Yeah, only they thought Master Hama of all people was destined to be my soulmate."

"Well, they thought Agatio and I would do well together." Mia grinned. Talking with Isaac, her predicament wasn't irksome, but . . . amusing. Isaac always had a stabilizing effect on her, something she appreciated right now.

Isaac couldn't stop himself from shuddering. "You and--Agatio?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

"Exactly."

Some more time passed. The two Adepts gradually moved closer and closer together until Mia was resting her head on Isaac's shoulder and he had his arm around her, hugging her close. Then Mia gazed up at Isaac's face with such beautiful, soft eyes that it was only natural for him to close the small gap between them with his lips.

For a long while, they kissed, both tenderly and passionately. No words were needed as both realized that they had been hiding their feelings when there was no need. 

  
Eventually, Isaac pulled away with reluctance. "Mia, I love you."

"And I love you." Her voice was filled with wonder and joy; she moved closer to kiss him again.

But Isaac drew back. "What will our friends say?"

"They can say what they want, for all I care," Mia declared with an unusual undertone of iron in her voice.

"No, what I mean is, they'll think that we're only pretending to feel the way we do to get out of their matchmaking plans," Isaac clarified.

"Oh." Mia thought for a bit. Then what only could be described as an evil look crossed her face. It was, Isaac considered, an unusual expression for someone who he normally thought of as an angel of purity to wear.

"I know what we can do . . . ." she began with mischief in her voice.

* * *

"Where is that Isaac?" Garet grumbled the next morning outside of Isaac's home. "Hama's waiting for him! He's supposed to be courting the woman of his dreams and he sleeps in? Honestly!"

"Maybe he's not feeling well," Felix worried. "He was looking faintly ill when he returned from his outing with Master Hama."

"We should see if he's all right," Jenna decided, barging into his house without a knock. "Where's his bedroom?"

"This way." Garet brushed by his sweetheart and opened the door. "Hey Isaac, what are you--whoa!"

"What's going on, Ga . . ." Jenna's voice trailed off in shock.

"What? What? Let me see!" Sheba shoved her way to the front. ". . . Wow!"

Felix also entered the room and immediately clapped his hands over Sheba's eyes. "That's not something you should be seeing, Sheba." He stared at the floor with great concentration, face flaming red.

Piers commented with a raised eyebrow, "They certainly don't waste any time, do they?"

Isaac was curled up in bed, seemingly sound asleep, sunlight glinting off his golden hair, blankets tucked up to his chin. It would have made a lovely, innocent picture . . . were it not for the fact that his bed had another occupant--namely, Mia.

"Okay, I'll just be going now," Garet backed out of the room, Jenna following quite quickly.

"Hmm, I do believe that sounds like a good idea, Garet." Piers also left.

"Hey, Felix, we ought to . . ." Sheba began, trying to remove Felix's hands from her eyes.

"_No._ You're too young," Felix informed her. However, the effect of his words was ruined with a wistful sigh. "Let's let Isaac and Mia have whatever vestige of privacy they can."

"All right."

As soon as Isaac heard the door shut behind them, he opened his eyes. "It's safe now, Mia."

Mia smiled and pulled back the covers to sit on the edge of the bed, revealing that both she and Isaac were fully dressed. "I think we made our point quite clear, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." Isaac nodded, lying back against a pillow. "They'd have to be pretty determined to interpret this as the two of us spending time together as friends. I have a feeling they'll be leaving us alone now."

"And that's definitely a good thing." Mia smiled at her love.

Isaac returned her smile and they were quiet for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Then Isaac started, "Hey, Mia . . . I don't suppose you'd want to, well, give substance to our friends' suspicions, would you . . . ?"

"Isaac, I'm shocked!" Mia's eyes were wide.

Isaac flushed and gazed at the blankets. "Mia, I'm so sorry--that was incredibly insensitive of me."

"You're right! I haven't had breakfast yet!"

Isaac stared at her in total astonishment.

"I can't do anything on an empty stomach!" She grinned at the stunned expression on his face. "After breakfast . . . well, we'll see."

The Venus Adept grinned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll just have to make an extra-delicious breakfast, then!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mia winked at him and then headed to the kitchen. 

I'll never be lonely again, she thought happily as she seated herself at the table. And neither will Isaac. Now we have each other, and life is whole once more.

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: Ta-da! One Romance/Humour fic!

Menardi: ¬_¬ I can't believe those girls thought they'd match up _MY_ Saturos with Mia! The nerve of them!

Vyctori: *sweatdrop* But they didn't, so all is fine, right? I mean, they didn't consider it for _long_ . . . .

Menardi: Knowing I'd rip out those two's beating hearts and crush them in front of their eyes.

Vyctori: *cringing* Okay, someone's a little protective . . . .

Menardi: Review, everyone, and send in requests, too. Or I'll inflict upon you a torture equally painful and even more creative. I'll leave it up to your imaginations to decide what the particular torments are.

Vyctori: Ouch.


	9. Rainwalking, written for SSJKybokSilverf...

Rainwalking

By Empress Dotdotdot 

For SSJ-KybokSilverfang (Kybok)

Summary: Alex is secretive. There are a lot of things that he keeps hidden from the world . . . especially his true emotions about a certain someone.

Rating: PG . . . better to err on the side of caution.

Vyctori: Wow! I never expected to get such great reception from my previous fic! I hadn't been feeling particularly inspired, so it was a bit of a shock to find this fic universally loved. But a very pleasant shock indeed!

The reviewers. . . .

Empress Dotdotdot: Yoshimi will probably be interested to know you find his fic so--delicious. *grins*

Menardi: Hmph. I still say the first time you attacked me was a fluke. I was caught off guard, that's all! We should have a rematch!

Vyctori: . . . I don't know if that's such a good idea. . . . *reads further* *indignant* Hey! I do _not_ have a one-track mind about stuff like that! I save my one-track mind for the Proxians!

Menardi: *snickers* *pats Vyctori on the shoulder* I'm sure you don't, Vycki. Heh heh heh.

Vyctori: *glares* Stop it. Anyway, for the millionth time--"Rainwalking"=excellent! Remember that!

The Faction's Lord: Of course there was Proxshipping! It just wouldn't be me if there wasn't! ^_^ And I've added your request to the list! Should be fun to do!

Void: I was going for the most random couple I could think of, and that was what popped up! And don't worry, your Mudshipping is coming . . . eventually. . . .

Yoshimi Takahashi: *gasps* A normal review? Apocalypse! Thanks for the compliment--I love romantic comedies, too!

_Ocarina of the Sun_ ~did~ in fact cross my mind briefly when I was writing that. . . .

You, the King of Humour, thought this was funny? ^___^ I'm touched, Yoshimi! . . . And it looks like you strayed back into your split personality again! You might need counselling after this . . . !

Menardi: *evil grin* I recommend shock therapy. I'll go get my sister.

Vyctori: We want to get rid of his split personality, not _kill_ him, Menardi!

bladegryphon: *VERY happy* Thank you!

Kevin C: *raises eyebrows* I don't know about perfect timing . . . I just wrote what felt right. Didn't actually think about it too much. But I'm very flattered you think it was funny! I didn't think I was particularly skilled at writing humour. And I, too, think that Felix would rather Jenna dated _anyone_ but Garet--with the possible exception of Agatio! Now THAT'S a pairing and a half! ^_^

Lunaris Celestius: Welcome back! I was wondering where you and the others went! Insanity IS Yoshimi's specialty, although he usually does humour instead of angst. Actually, I was rather shocked that he turned out to be so good at the polar opposite of his usual. I hope you managed to enjoy your trip to Japan, despite the unfortunate circumstances surrounding it.

SSJ-KybokSilverfang: I think I _will_ just stick to Kybok from now on . . . much simpler. I'm glad you found this funny--once again, it was a bit of a surprise for me to find this fic so well loved! Thanks!

MercuryAdept: ^_^ Hey, if Felix is willing to jump off a lighthouse to look after her, I'd figure he'd be pretty overprotective with everything else, too!

Menardi: You're exactly right, MercuryAdept. _I'm_ the only one who deserves Saturos. So stop reading that Saturos/Jenna fic, Vycki, or else!

Vyctori: *cringes* It's interesting, but it could never, EVER replace Proxshipping!

Menardi: As long as you know what's right.

oBsCuReDoblivion13: ^_^ Thanks! Glad you liked it!

man: ". . ." Well . . . I don't much like writing anything over a PG level. "Blaze" was a PG-13 because I didn't think that the story would work out otherwise. Menardi and Saturos were mature enough that I really couldn't keep the rating any lower. However, I _did_ say that I would write up to a very light R, so I'll honour my word if you really want that fic. There's at least one other person who, I'm assuming, will write that high of a rating, so it might not be me who writes it.

That being said, I'm glad you liked the fic! ^_^()

*********

Vyctori: Anyway, that's all from me! Now go read Dotdotdot-chan's _most excellent_ fic! You know it's good when it has Alex as the main character and I still like it!

************************************

Rainwalking

An Alex/Jenna for SSJ-KybokSilverfang

************************************

Slate-grey was not what people would normally consider a beautiful color. Indeed, it was more often associated with sadness and depression than with peace and joy. Most people would especially look toward a sky of said color with anxiety and anger, upset at the impending storms and promised foul weather.

Alex, on the other hand, loved it.

The rain always had a soothing effect on him, and the slate-colored sky was a rather clear indicator of when it would come. He loved the feel of it in his hair, on his skin, dripping off of his eyelashes and onto his cheeks. He loved to just stand in the pouring water and let it wash over him. He wanted nothing more than to feel it soaking into his clothing, cleansing him. 

It was a very unique thing to be in the rain, if you were a Mercury Adept, he mused as he inspected the sky above, which was clouding with darkness even as he thought. Karst and Agatio were so unlike himself.

"If we're going to get under shelter while we still can, we're going to have to hurry up! I'm talking to _you, Alex!"_

He heard himself sigh. That was Karst for you. Agatio was no different. Saturos and Menardi had also been the same way.

Mars Adepts. Just when you wanted to spend a bit of time in the rain, they would get all huffy about getting wet. It was so silly. A little water wasn't going to hurt them, honestly.

And it had been a few good years since Alex had spent any time contemplating the rain. He missed it. He very much missed it.  

The rain was a sort of oddly fitting symbol in his eyes. If the rain could wash away all the grime from the earth, sending it into a temporary state of purity, surely there was something that could do it for humanity.

Something that could do it for him.

"It looks like this cave is our best bet." Agatio's voice seemed very far away. "Alex? Are you still there?"

Alex sighed and jogged to catch up with his companions, lowering his aqua eyes from the sky. "Yes, yes, I'm coming!"

Karst had folded her arms and was waiting inside the cave, scowling at him.

"If we keep on going at your pace, we'll never be able to find Isaac!" She kicked some dirt at him. "We don't have time to dally about outside! Especially in bad weather like this."

Alex smiled. "I assume that means you don't like the rain?"

"I assume that means you don't like the rain?" Karst mocked in a squeaky imitation of Alex's voice. "Of course it means that, you dolt. Now get in here before it starts coming down."

Agatio ducked into the cave as thunder rolled, shaking the trees. A single lightning bolt split the air some distance away. Alex gave it a wistful glance before following Agatio and Karst into the cave.

"It always has to rain just when we're getting close!" Karst sighed. "I swear I can smell Isaac's blood from here. We'll catch him at the Lighthouse, I'm sure of it."

The Lighthouse. It would be one more step of Alex's plan to be completed. He could only hope that Felix held up his promise and lit the beacon. Then all that would be left was the Mars beacon, and he could have it at last. 

Alchemy. The power to live forever. To choose who would hold immortality alongside him.

Not that it was a question, of course. He had already decided long ago who would be his companion. 

He hadn't seen her since they had met up at Champa. Maybe at the beacon, he would see her again. What was he thinking? Of course he'd see her again. She was never the type to leave Felix. And doubtless she, too, wanted to save her parents. 

He would see her again, and maybe then, he could talk with her.

"Alex! Are you paying attention to me?"

Alex blinked, then turned to Karst. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Never mind," she huffed. "You're always like this when it storms. Completely and utterly useless."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? I'm hurt, Karst."

"No you're not, and you know it." She turned to Agatio and began talking with him. Something about the Mars beacon. Alex paid them no mind; he had too many things to think about as it was.

What would Felix think? What would Mia think? He traced a finger in the dirt on the cave floor. Most importantly, what would Jenna think when she found out?  There were so many complexities. If she didn't understand, what would he do?  
  


"I'm going for a walk." It took him a moment to realize that his voice was the one that said it.

"In this weather? Are you mad?" Karst shook her head. "Don't blame us if you catch cold!"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

His feet carried him out into the open air, where a few raindrops fell into his hair and slid down his long blue locks. Thunder growled as the massive clouds crouched before him, ready to pounce upon the landscape.

And soon the rain fell harder.

He stepped out away from the cave and scowled at the trees that shielded him from the blissful wet that he wanted. He needed it. 

He closed his eyes momentarily, took a deep breath, and whispered, "Teleport."

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a large clearing, and the rain was everywhere. It snaked through his hair in long, wet trails as it left cold streaks on his skin. He stood still for a moment, then tilted his head back and held out his arms, letting the rain wash him clean.

A voice made him open his eyes again and turn around.

Jenna was standing in the trees, watching him. Her auburn ponytail had been plastered to her back with water, and she was shivering slightly.

"Alex?"

"Jenna."

The two stood completely still, watching each other for a few moments. Alex lifted one hand to push some stray hair out of his eyes, and continues watching Jenna as the rain rolled down his cheeks like tears would. 

"What are you doing here?" She took a step forward.

He looked up at the clouds. "Rainwalking."

"What?"

"It's something I enjoy doing. Rainwalking. It gives me a chance to think about things, and I so love the rain."

"Is that it?" Jenna took another step. "You're just here for that? Where are Karst and Agatio?"

"In a cave somewhere. I couldn't care less about them right now. I have other things to think about."

"Like what?" With every word she spoke, Jenna drew closer to him.

"Like what I'm going to do once this is all over. What people will think of me when it's all said and done. How I'm going to live my life. Who I'm going to live it with."

"And you think out all these things in the rain? Why?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're a Mars Adept. You wouldn't understand it. It's just the way the rain makes me feel, that's all."

"Maybe I would understand." He felt her hands pressing against his chest. "What I said came out wrong. What I meant to say was, why do you think it over alone?"

He opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I've found that rainwalking doesn't work well for me when I'm alone. I have to have someone there. Even if I don't talk to them, it just helps to know that I'm not alone."

Alex looked down at her and with one wet glove pushed some hair behind her ear. "Where's your brother? And Sheba, and that Adept you replaced me with?"

"Replaced you?" She laughed. "Have you forgotten it was you who left us?"

"I never said that wasn't true." A smile darted momentarily across his lips. "I have priorities, Jenna."

"What, and I'm not one of them?"

There was a long stretch of silence before Alex found his tongue where it had cemented itself at the back of his throat.

"No, that's not it at all, Jenna. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel that way."

"You didn't mean it. So that's how it is." She turned away from him, sighing and shaking her head. "I get the feeling you don't mean a lot of things, Alex. Like, for instance, calling me insensitive. Or insulting Saturos and Menardi."

"My mouth does tend to run away with me at times. It's something I try to keep a hold of, but heaven knows all people make mistakes."

"I think you've made quite a few." With that, she left him and headed back for the security of the trees.

"Jenna!" 

He couldn't let her go. Not now. Not yet.

"What if I don't ever see you again?" He reached forward and took her wrist in one hand. "What if this is the last chance I have to talk to you before it's all over?"

"Before what's all over, Alex?" She tried to pull away from him.

"I don't know. Everything. There are so many things I need to tell you, Jenna." He held her wrist still, and his tears mixed with the raindrops on his cheeks. "Rainwalk with me."

"Alex, there are so many things about you I don't know," Jenna said. "Who are you? Why did you betray the Mercury clan? Why did you leave us behind?"

"Rainwalk with me." Something was happening to his throat that made his voice rough and hoarse. "Please, rainwalk with me."

"I can't." Jenna pulled her wrist out of his grip.

"What if I told you something, Jenna?" He felt as though someone else was speaking through him. "Something important and valuable?"

"Alex, I can't. I just can't. You're too much of a wildcard. I don't know if I can trust you."

He sighed and turned around. "Fine. I'm going rainwalking."

The clearing was soon empty.

Alex wandered through the trees, quietly speaking to himself. His inner dialogue, like that of most people, rarely had a chance to breathe fresh air and openly talk with itself.

"I don't think she'll ever understand. She won't ever know how much she means to me.

"I am a fool."

The rain fell harder on his back, but Alex didn't even notice the cold.

"Why did I think she would understand? Why did I think she would listen? Fool! You've betrayed her, left her one too many times! You're a threat! A wildcard! An . . . an enemy."

The very word stung. It hurt to hear himself admit what he had felt himself to be all along. The truth truly was a painful thing.

He fell to his knees and sighed.

"You, Alex, are truly a fool," he said, resting one hand against the trunk of a tree. "A fool. She wouldn't love you. You're too filthy of a man."

What came next was hidden within his thoughts.

_That's why you have to get the Golden Sun. To cleanse yourself. To make yourself worthy of this world. Worthy of everything. Worthy of her. How can one as corrupted as you ever be with one as pure as her? Fool!_

"But . . . I . . ." He didn't quite know how to describe it to himself. Was it love? Was love a feeling so fickle that it tore your soul out when it couldn't be had, but nursed you back to health when it was within reach? Why, then, were so many people so very fond of love?

"I want her with me. All the time. I feel like I'll die if she's away. Is that enough for you?"

His subconscious replied, _No. It's not. Nothing will ever be enough, because you'll always be filthy and foolish. _

"No."

_Impure._

"No."

_Greedy._

"No."

_Murderer._

"What? I . . . I . . ."

_You can't deny it; you know it's true._

"But . . ."

_Did you honestly think she'd love you? A killer like you? She could probably see right through your gloves and to the bloodstains on your hands!_

"I know, but . . . if I could obtain Alchemy, then the man I killed could be revived. Isn't that how it works?"

_What makes you think even the Golden Sun will accept you?_

"I don't know."

_You are a failure, Alex. Lost in futile hopes and delusional dreams. Fool!_

"I . . . am a fool . . . an impure, horrid fool."

"That's not true."

He looked up to see Jenna watching him, the rain streaming through her hair and down her face. She was watching him with something like pity in her eyes.

"Jenna. Why are you . . . ?"

"I followed you. I don't know what you were thinking about just now, but you are no fool." She walked over to him and knelt down in the wet earth, leveling her brown eyes onto his blue ones.

"Yes, I am. I'm a flaw on the face of this world, Jenna."

He was rather shocked when she slapped him. "If you don't stop talking like that, I may be forced to take desperate measures."

He tried his best not to sound amused with her comment. "Desperate measures? Like what, per se?"

She kissed him then.

He wasn't quite sure of what to do. He had never kissed anyone in his entire life, much less _been_ kissed by anyone. And Jenna was so close that he felt as if he would melt at any moment. Everything was frozen.

A voice in the depths of his mind said, _I wonder if this is how it will feel when I obtain Alchemy?_

Another voice responded, _Who needs Alchemy when I can have this?_

He closed his eyes and just let his thoughts go.

"Do you believe me now?" Jenna whispered when she had finally pulled away.

He opened his eyes to see that Jenna was crying. "Jenna? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She looked away, off in the distance. "Maybe I should be going. I'm supposed to be keeping watch over the camp, and if Felix wakes up and sees that I'm gone . . ."

"Stay with me. Please."

"I don't know if that's the right thing for me to do, Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't even want to follow you, but when I left, something inside me screamed. I just feel like if I let you go now, I . . . I may never see you again."

Alex felt himself breathe and felt his own heartbeat for the first time in years.

"What do you mean, Jenna?"

"I'm not quite sure." She glanced at him and took a long, deep breath. "I didn't want to let you go. I'm worried, Alex."

"I . . . said the exact same thing to you back there, but you didn't listen to me."

"Because I thought . . . I thought you were lying to me. I thought you didn't mean it, because there have been so many things that you've said that you didn't mean."

Alex sighed. "Jenna."

"Yes?"

He pulled her close to him again and stared into her eyes. "Rainwalk with me."

He pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes and just letting himself bathe in her warmth. 

An eternity later, they pulled apart, and Jenna looked at him.

"We can't do this, Alex." 

"I know." It hurt to say it, but Alex knew that it was the truth. "I know."

"I'd best get going. Felix will worry." She stood to walk away.

"Jenna, one last thing . . . please."

"What is it, Alex?"

"Please, when you find out my reasons . . . when you know what I desire . . . please, try to understand me."

She tilted her head slightly to one side. "What do you mean?"

"You'll know when it happens. Please, just try to understand me . . . please."

She nodded, a small, slight movement in the wet, dark air, and left.

Alex closed his eyes, made a gesture with his hands, and vanished in a swirl of blue light.

A few moments later, he retreated into the cave where Karst and Agatio were. Karst was huddled beside a small fire that the two must have made while he was gone, while Agatio was sprawled out on the ground, sound asleep and snoring softly.

"About time you got back!" Karst pointed one long finger at him. "You're soaking wet! I told you already, don't blame us if you catch cold!"

He sighed and sat down beside the fire as Agatio snored again. "Haw far away is the Lighthouse?"

"We should be getting there tomorrow. For now, I'm getting some sleep. You keep watch first."

She laid down on the floor, facing away from him. Alex sighed and watched the flames.

A smile came unbidden to his face as he thought of Jenna.

He felt something wet on his cheek.

"But I . . ." He was surprised that he could still speak. "I should be dead by now . . ."

_Still a fool, Alex. The Wise One knew you were coming, and that's why you're lying down here now._

_You never deserved Alchemy, and now you'll die without ever having used its power._

He wondered momentarily if the wetness on his cheek was one of his own tears.

"Alex! Alex, can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes. "Jenna?"

She was standing over him, shoveling rocks away from his body. 

"Jenna, but why are you . . ."

"You told me to try to understand, Alex! And I did!" She lifted a heavy rock off of his leg, and he winced as the cold air bit into his wound.

"But Jenna . . ."

"Shut up and let me get you out of there!"

He looked up at her. "Do you . . . do you understand, then?" Only now did he realize how much it hurt to talk. 

"I understand that I can't let you die!" She hauled off another rock, freeing his chest from beneath the rubble. 

He realized now that it was indeed the rain that had left a cold, wet spot on his cheek. Another small droplet hit his forehead. 

Still, Jenna continued to dig him out, until at last she bent over and grasped his hands.

"Let's get you back," she said. "I'm sure with the right discussion, Mia would be happy to heal you."

"But . . . I took Alchemy. I'm a threat to you."

"You are never a threat to me, Alex." She pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him limp away from the collapsed mountain.

"I . . ."

"Don't say anything, Alex. Save your strength." After speaking these words, Jenna hesitated and swallowed.

"And . . . and I love you, too, Alex."

Another raindrop hit his cheek, and he smiled.

~ * * * ~

Alex: *nods* A very well written, brilliant piece of fanfiction.

Vyctori: . . . I hate having to agree with you. Anyway, this is my new muse, Alex, who was hired by several readers so I could get my rear in gear and update more often. Now, I'd like everyone to review with lots of honest praise, because for some insane reason, Dotdotdot-chan doesn't think this is very good. And despite my insistences to the contrary, she still doesn't think so. She's probably going to be mad at me because of this, but everyone be nice, now. No flames or I shall personally kill you.

Menardi: That's _my_ job! Don't be moving in on my territory!

Vyctori: This time, I'd like to look after any idiots myself, all right?

Menardi: # Fine.

Vyctori: Good.


	10. Fragile Hands, written for MercuryAdept

Fragile Hands

By: Super Sheba 

Written for MercuryAdept

Summary: Mia's reflections concerning a certain dying character. . . .

Rating: G

Vyctori: Yet another great fic that wasn't written by me! I've decided to hold off on the review responses for a bit, as it's been too long since I last updated, and I don't want to nag Dotdotdot-chan, who seems to be having enough problems of her own, what with a split personality just like Yoshimi. . . . ^_~ (See her review if you're confused.)

Anyway, all reviews were very much appreciated, and all suggestions were duly noted. Hopefully, the next one-shot will be written by me, so I don't feel like such a slacker, but you never know. . . .

Now go and read Super Sheba's sweet, sad one-shot! It's great, so shoo!

~ * * * ~

A/N: This is a mudshipper for MercuryAdept written by Super Sheba, please enjoy.  By the way, the story is from Mia's point of view.   

****

****

**Fragile Hands**

Rain trickled from the charcoal colored sky, leaving tiny teardrops upon the budding green leaves.  Deep ebony clouds cast a melancholy hue upon the grieving world, leaving a gloomy and painful existence for those being swept into its terrifying grasp.  A musty scent arose from the damp umber earth as dew encompassed blades of grass slumped over and gazed upon the ground sadly.  The sweet song of the colorful array of birds within the branches of the trees silenced as the steady sound of raindrops filled the air.  It was as though Mother Nature was mourning over the loss of one of her children.  Crimson stained the mud as the stench of blood filled my senses and caused my stomach to churn.  Before me lay the man that clasped my fragile heart in his hands as it threatened to shatter in his limp hands.  Nothing could return the life of an innocent.  Nothing.

My hands shook as I reached out to touch the form lying limply in his own scarlet blood, my whole body trembling with fear and despair.  I longed to remain in the world of fantasy and naivety that had so gently welcomed me and wiped my tears, yet I knew with one touch to his icy hand, that dream would crumble.  Sitting quietly, sweet memories began to dance through my mind.  So many beautiful times had we spent together that I could never forget.  To me, he was the most beautiful creature to roam this world.  Golden locks that blew freely in the springtime breeze, and cerulean orbs that could comfort the soul.  His voice was smooth and silky and soothed the flames burning within my heart, wiping away the feelings of hatred buried so deeply within me.  A smile so tender would grace his face, a gaze only Sol could have blessed him with.  Kindness resonated in every word spoken from his mouth.  Yet what I believe to be the most wonderful characteristic of him was his kindness.  Never did he get angry or short-tempered, nor did he despise a single person.  Forgiving he was, and perhaps that was what drew me to him, for I am not sure of why I care for him so.  Icy tears began to stream down my cheeks as I watched that perfect angel dying before my eyes, my head rested upon his chest as his breaths became shorter.  Death couldn't take Isaac, for I would not let it, yet I had allowed him to fall.

_Fiercely, a giant reptilian creature growled, each of its three heads bellowing in a different tone.  My eyes grew wide as they focused to look upon the dragon, its teeth mocking me as daggers.  Without realizing what I was doing, I had summoned Iris along with Jenna, and sweat began to trickle down my face.  The god-like apparition dove in a flash of golden light into the dragon, as a shriek of pain escaped the horrid beast.  Isaac nodded, then ran forth, Sol Blade in hand as he attempted to attack the angry reptile.  The Doom Dragon glared at his with amber eyes, then without hesitation, ensnared Isaac within its teeth.  Once Isaac had been thoroughly pierced, it spit him onto the floor of the aerie.  I longed to run to him and heal him, yet I couldn't, for that would have left the rest of my companions vulnerable.  A red-headed and brazen young man yelled as he ran forward, cursing the dragon for what it had done to Isaac.  Garet sank his Excalibur into the beast's fleshy scales, allowing murky green liquid to seep from the wound.  The creature screamed as one of its three heads disappeared, leaving us with the remaining duo to challenge.  Ivan was panting, though he tried to hide his exhaustion.  A concerned look sprouted upon Picard's face, fearing the words he would be forced utter to Hama when they returned.  Unable to bear the prospect of Hama's pained face, Picard summoned Boreas in the wink of an eye.  Felix nodded to Sheba as Venus and Jupiter psynergy joined to catastrophically injure the dragon, whose second head faded into dust.  Only one head remaining, I saw Isaac push himself from the ground and sink his silvery blade into the dragon's hide, gripping the sword for dear life as the dragon flung his weak body about, finally sending Isaac to collide with a wall.  A scream rang through the night as I fell to the ground sobbing, the last head disappearing as Picard and Garet again summoned Iris in her mighty stance.  I rushed over to Isaac, pulled him into my arms, and returned him to the ship, where we teleported to Contigo in hopes of Hama's help.  Dismally, she replied that she could not, as Isaac shook in a fit of coughing and blood trickled from his mouth.  Slowly, Garet carried Isaac outside of Contigo into the depths of the forest, and left us there to dwell with each other, our last moments together._

Carefully, I cradled Isaac's head in my lap, my cyan hair now stained with scarlet.  Petting his forehead, my soprano voice softly began to sing lullabies to sooth his pain.

"Luna watches Sol to sleep, her loving gaze fixed as he dreams in peace.  Awaiting the moment of his wake, and whispers 'In my arms . . . in my arms . . . rest sweetly my dear.  In my arms . . . in my arms . . . fall into my embrace.  In my arms . . . in my arms . . . sleep knowing you're safe.  Sleep sweetly my dear, in my arms . . . in my arms. . . .'" I sang in almost silence, placing a kiss atop Isaac's head.  "I love you my dear, please stay in my arms…"

It was as though Isaac had understood my intentions, for a smile graced his face, and his hand squeezed mine.  The reply brought tears to my eyes, mixed with joy and grief as my emotions swirled in confusion.  I yearned for Isaac to awaken, yet I knew his awake would be greeted by excruciating pain.  Watching him brought comfort to my despaired heart, though his breaths had become short.  His heart beat began to slow, its rhythm slowing with each movement.  I felt his hand release mine, as incomprehensible sorrow enveloped my being.  Setting him on the ground, I rested my head and arms upon his chest, a mixture of tears and mud trickling down my cheeks.  

My voice found no words, only singing softly, "Sleep sweetly my dear, in my arms . . . in my arms. . . ."

~ * * * ~

Vyctori: *wipes eyes* That was wonderful . . . but so sad!

Alex: Yes, I agree. Mia was in love with Isaac and not me. That is truly a tragedy.

Menardi: *whacks Alex over the head with an iron fan* Stow it, you.

Alex: x_x

Vyctori: ^_^

Menardi: Now don't forget to review--Super Sheba worked hard at this, and she deserves to know what you think of it. You flame her and I flame you.

Vyctori: Only in a different sense than the usual internet flame. . . .


	11. Golden Chances, written for High King Is...

Golden Chances

By: Vyctori 

Written for: High King Isaac

Summary: Jenna muses on the love that has slipped out of her grasp as the day slowly comes to a close in New Vale.

Genre: Romance

Rating: G

A/N: First off, apologies to High King Isaac, both for making you wait so long and for messing up the rating. It just didn't want to write itself any other way . . . !

Next, I'd like to say that I'm temporarily closing requests, as everyone involved is having a lot of trouble finding time to write these one-shots (myself included). Once we get rid of a good chunk of requests, I'll most likely reopen this. Sorry, everyone!

And, did I mention that Yugi, The Other White Meat has joined the service? No? Well, if not, then she's very welcome, and I'll post her personal list of rules and regulations when I remember (in other words, never)! ^^;;

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy the current one-shot! It's done in semi-songfic format (to Rogers and Hammerstein's "If I Loved You," from the musical _Carousel_), and though I ordinarily dislike that genre, as I said, it just didn't want to be written any other way . . . !

Now, remember, no new requests, okay? Thanks in advance. ^_^ Don't forget to leave an ordinary review, though!

~ * * * ~

_If I loved you. . . ._

"Isaac, I'm not so sure about this. . . ." Mia wobbled, trying to keep her balance.

"You'll do fine, trust me," Isaac reassured the upside-down Mercury Adept. He was teaching her to stand on her head, and it wasn't going well.

"Isaac, are you letting go of my ankles?" Mia asked, face slightly red from the blood draining into her head.

"I am. You'll be fine, though—you have the wall to lean against!" Isaac smiled at her.

"Isaac, don't you let go—_augh!_" Mia started toppling forward.

"Ahh! Mia!" Isaac just barely managed to catch her. He stood rapidly so that she was cradled in his arms. Their eyes met. Then Isaac's head dropped down and Mia reached up to meet him with her lips.

Jenna had been sitting on the branch of a nearby maple tree. The large orangey-yellow autumn leaves hid her from view, but allowed her to observe Mia and Isaac all the same.

How long have I loved him? she wondered silently. Six, seven months? A year? Or my entire life. . . ?

_. . . time and again_

_I would try to say all I'd want you to know. . . ._

Why don't I have the courage to tell him how I feel? Jenna had lost track of how many times she had asked herself that question. And no matter how many times she did so, she never came to a conclusion.

She had always been a tomboy, for her entire life. When she was growing up, all her best friends were boys. Anyone who was asked to describe her would never in a millennia tag her as shy. And yet here she was, sitting in a tree, watching the man she loved kiss another woman . . . and she wasn't doing a thing to stop it.

_If I loved you . . ._

Mia pulled her head back from Isaac to rest against his chest. "Isaac, darling, let's go inside. I'm sure we're giving the neighbours quite a show. We must be shocking them."

Isaac smiled at her gently. "I'd say let them be shocked, but I understand. We'll find someplace a little more private."

"Thank you, Isaac. You're always so considerate." Mia moved away from her love far enough to link arms with him, and the two moved slowly, dreamily out of sight.

Jenna was left behind, wondering why . . . why wasn't she there at Isaac's side instead of Mia? Try as she might, she couldn't work up the deep hatred she needed for the shy healer of Imil. It was impossible for her to hate the woman who had stolen the love of the only man for her.

_. . . words wouldn't come_

_In an easy way; . . ._

She had tried, of course. Tried so very hard to tell him how she felt about him. . . . But every time she made an attempt, he would look at her with those lovely clear eyes of his, and she found herself babbling something inane about the weather or Garet's latest blunder. Then Isaac would give her an odd look but would seem to mentally shrug it off and forget it. And she would be left kicking herself for hours or even days afterwards. Once again, her lack of control over her emotions had ruined something for her yet again.

Normally, it was her temper that caused her problems. She didn't mind; she liked the trouble it caused. And yet she would gladly hand over her excitability for even a small measure of Mia's calm. Then, perhaps, she could finally release the words that were trapped in her throat. . . .

_. . . round in circles I'd go._

Jenna picked a leaf off the maple and twirled it between her thumb and forefinger. It was a perfect gold colour—Venus gold, almost.

She shook her head. She _had_ to stop thinking about him. She needed to forget, and be happy. Everyone else was. Even her grumpy brother had softened, after falling in love with Sheba. He had someone . . . and she didn't.

Her fingers curled around the leaf, crushing it. Then she clambered out of the tree until she was standing, resting one hand against the trunk.

What if I _do_ tell him? she thought. But then if he might be shocked and never speak to me again. But if he _does_ love me and just isn't saying, I might still have a chance. . . . Oh, who am I fooling? There is simply no way that someone as much in love as Isaac is could have any room in his heart for someone else. . . .

She started to pace, around and around, trying to stop thinking, but unable.

Around and around and around. . . .

_Longing to tell you but afraid and shy. . . ._

A year and a half ago, now . . . that was when she was going to tell him. She had made up her mind. On the morning of the day her life shifted course, she had decided that in precisely one week, she would tell Isaac exactly how she felt about him. No more delaying. She would be brave and get it over with. Then, she would know if she was to be happy—or tending a broken heart.

Except things didn't happen the way she expected. That day, when she went on the research trip with Kraden, she found her lost brother, was kidnapped by a group of strangers, and forced along on a journey she had thought was to destroy the world. Never mind that Saturos and Menardi had ultimately been right in igniting the lighthouses—they had stolen her last chance to win Isaac's love. It was the only thing for which she had never forgiven them. Forget that they had become and remained close friends with her to this day. Had they waited just one week more before thieving the Elemental Stars . . . all would be different. When Mia came into Isaac's life, he would not have fallen for her. He would have had Jenna, and all would be well.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself. . . .

_I'd let my golden chances pass me by. . . . _

Jenna had one last chance to tell him—Mercury Lighthouse. But she had wasted it. Her opportunity had slipped by, and all because of a trivial fight with Menardi. The two of them had never really hit it off, but that day both of them had been picking fights with each other. She wasn't even sure what caused it anymore. But because of their bad moods, Menardi had ordered her off the aerie with more force than usual, even shoving Jenna in her anger.

And so, because of one of her favourite aspects of her personality—her temper—she had lost her last chance to speak to Isaac. Even had she gone with Felix to the very top of Venus Lighthouse . . . well, Felix had later commented about how close Isaac and Mia had seemed even in the midst of a battle for their lives. It was only because he was surprised that his rather shy, taciturn childhood friend had found love so quickly on his travels, but to Jenna, it was a stab through her heart. She had simply turned on her heel and ran into the underbrush, not emerging for a solid hour.

I don't have a chance anymore, she thought as she paced around and around the maple tree. Not a single one.

_Soon you'd leave me. . . ._

And here I am, seven months later, Jenna thought to herself bitterly. She paused in her pacing, one hand resting against the bark of the tree. Isaac is gone. Even though he lives in the same village as me, he might as well be lost forever.

A slight wind picked up, gently gathering up the ends of her ponytail. Her fringe brushed against her forehead tenderly, like the caress of a lover she had never known. Jenna stared blankly into the distance, remembering. . . . Then, with a sigh, she started to walk. She left the town without ever making eye contact with another soul.

_Off you would go in the mist of day. . . ._

The sun was setting as she walked through the forest. Leaves crunched beneath her feet, the fire of the sunset picking up and enhancing their diminishing colours. The sky was mostly clear, and the view was a beautiful one.

Jenna never noticed. Any unfortunate monsters that crossed her path were instantly incinerated as she took out her anger on them. In the end, she had even been robbed of a dramatic rescue. At Jupiter Lighthouse, it had been Mia that had fallen into Karst's trap. Jenna couldn't be the one to be saved, even if she were the damsel in distress sort of girl. She was the one who had to fight. Then again, in the battle against Karst and Agatio, she had kept the image of Isaac's battered face in her mind, and it had greatly helped her friends achieve victory against the Proxians.

. . . Was Isaac's love really too much to ask for?

_Never, never to know . . . _

Dusk falling, Jenna returned to Vale. Except for the ordinary night noises, all was still. Even the wind had fallen, giving out one last gust like an exhalation of breath before dwindling to nothing.

I can never tell him now, she decided. It wouldn't be fair to him or Mia. They're so happy. Their joy in each other shouldn't be ruined just for the sake of me getting this off my chest.

Somehow, deciding upon keeping everything a secret made Jenna feel slightly better. It would be one last thing she could do for him, before setting her love aside in some hidden corner of her heart. She would go on and live her life and put this as far behind her as she possibly could. Maybe someday she would marry, just for convention's sake, but it would never be for the near-perfect love Isaac and Mia seemed to share.

_How I love you, if I loved you._

"Jenna, were you ever in love with Isaac like Sheba said?" Felix asked her one morning several weeks later.

Jenna laughed easily. "No, of course not, Felix. She was just being silly. I never loved him at all. . . ."


End file.
